


Between You and I

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dimensions, F/M, Fluff, Meeting, Multi, Parallel Universes, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Smut, crossing universes, saeyoung is cute, will be more smut, will be some interesting smut, will be some interesting smut no joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: Saeyoung appears in MC's world while she's taking a walk in the park. However, what the future has in store for the two is short of the opposite.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I was thinking about!! I have the story line in mid, but I'm not sure if anyone would like to read so I'm leaving it up to you guys!!

   Maybe a walk in the park was a good idea. It really was. She loved to walk, especially when stressed, and though she normally liked to walk through the woods, the park would be good for now. Of course, considering where she lived was a quiet, small town, there wasn't anyone else at the park. She was glad it was seemingly empty, leaving her to think and enjoy the just slightly warm weather, the sky a faded orange shifting to pink. It was absolutely perfect, and she felt so comfortable in this moment.

"New Chat: 387:):@3$|#^}"

MC squinted, making sure she was reading that correctly. She ignored it and decided she'd play the chat in a bit, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

  Then it buzzed once more, and she pulled her phone to see it was the same chat notification, but with a different array of symbols. Maybe the game was glitching? She wasn't sure. But then her phone began to become spammed with the same notification.

  She decided she'd open the application, just to hear a high pitched noise come from her phone. She frantically went to turn it down, but the volume buttons wouldn't work. She tried to exit the application, but her phone was frozen on a white screen.

  Then the chat room opened, the background simply black.

  Seven: $&:$$4

  Seven: MC &£#^>

  Seven: $&)Answer, pl3$&ease

  She bit her lip.

  She saw the answer button that was normally full of preset messages was like a typical message prompt. Her keyboard opened, and she gasped. Did the game update?

  Seven: &$&@)€>* MC

  MC: lol is this a new feature

  Seven: €>€£>%*

  MC: dude stahp

  Seven: €%#* I need y$)&you

  Seven: to&&%<£?_? Stand^%#

  Seven: still#%€~

  She stopped and started giggling, and rolled her eyes.

  MC: yeah, okay lmfao.

  She kept walking.

  Seven: sTop pl3ase

  She stopped, and then looked around her. Her phone stared making that stupid high pitched noise again, causing her to groan in frustration.

  She stopped this time, however. Even if this was just the app being dumb or if it was part of the game, she stopped.

  Seven: b$e@)nch

  She started laughing. What was going on? Why did he just send "bench"? She screenshotted it, and was ready to email it to Cheritz. Right as she went to press the home button? We remembered it wouldn't let her leave the app, which scent a chilling realization down her spine when she turned around.

  She happened to stop right next to a wooden bench.

  Seven: MC s$staY th$&^#ere

  MC: lol I'm gonna leave.

  She responded, giggling to herself as she sat down on the bench.

  Seven: yOu)&:$ haven7:t m#]#ved

  His text appeared on the screen, causing her to feel a cold chill rush through her bod, even though it was quite warm outside at the moment. She shook her head, realizing chances are this was something the app had programmed in it-- like a step tracker or something.

  MC: why is ya speech so messed up lol what's wrong with the writers

  Seven: not pRograMM943Ed)*

  MC: if you're not programmed, how are you typing messages? you're not even a real person.

  Seven: I 97^&*am veR%^y much r3al

  Seven: alm0644st t#[^2here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/%5E2here)

 

  Seven has left the chat room.

 

 

  When she read that last bit, she realized that it wasn't just the numbers for his name anymore, it was '7' spelled out.

 

  She watched as her phone glitched again, an array of beeps, whirs, and flashing colors emanating from the device. Finally it stopped, and the application forced itself closed.

 

  Before she could do anything more, she felt a tap upon her shoulder from behind her. She turned to be greeted with a set of warm, golden eyes and a tired smile. The glasses upon the mans face were crooked and his hair was disheveled, but he still managed to grin sweetly at MC. She stood up slowly.

  What was going on? Her body felt cold, and she felt her fingers tremble. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyebrows were raised.

  Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around her figure, her body frozen but not rejecting the tender embrace. She felt the mans body shake slightly, soft gasps coming from him. He pulled back, and when she got a good look at his face, her breath hitched in her throat. Before she knew it, his lips were upon hers. Her eyes widen and she flushed, still so dumbstruck at what was happening.

  "Oh my God, you're real." They said in tandem, causing one another to glance at the other with confusion. He reached out and took her hands in his, and she felt her grip his firmly.

  "You-- you're Sev--"

  "MC, holy hell, you're stunning." He mumbled, and she glanced away from him.

  "You're a character in a game. What....." She slipped, and he just couldn't tear his eyes from hers.

  "You're real...." He muttered, but his eyes never left hers, but his hands trailed up her arms and over her shoulders, stopping when they reached her cheeks, cupping them. His hands trembled slightly, and she watched as he leaned forward to kiss her once more. She flushed a deeper red. He pulled away and flashed her a sweet smile, laughing lightly.

 

  "You're so flushed, it's adorable." He said, and her eyes looked right. He gently moved her face back to face his. "Please, keep your eyes on me. I've needed this for so long..." He pleaded.

 

  "First...kiss." She muttered, and a stupid grin suddenly appeared upon his lips.

 

  "Even here, you really are completely innocent! Well, after me you weren't, but..." He trailed off, eyes glancing to the side, but quickly found hers once more.

 

  "You're really him? You're really S-Seven? Y-Y-You--"

 

  "Calm down, MC. I know you get anxiety attacks, please... Sit down." He reminded, and she did so. She was soon able to sync her breathing with his, and she relaxed. She closed her eyes.

 

  This wasn't real, was it? Just a strange dream or an odd prank constructed by her family to mess with her? How would they know about this, though? It's not like they pay any mind to her. She's an adult who lives in a small house built on her parents property. She pays rent. She pays for all of her things and works from home. Why would they bother doing this?

  "This is a joke, right?" She asked, and he laughed.

 

  "No, MC. I promise I'm real."

 

  "Are you really real? Are you really.... Saeyoung?"

 

  "Yes, I promise. I, God Seven-Zero-Seven am real. One hundred percent. No joke. All real. I, to be honest, should be then one to be so skeptical. You're so beautiful... It feels unreal. Can I kiss you again to make sure you're real? It feels like a dream."

 

  She giggled and nodded, feeling his warm lips graze across hers once more.

 

  What was she doing, kissing some guy she fell in love with as a character in a game? She didn't know, but at this point she didn't really even care. She was dazed as hell. Even if this was a super realistic dream, she didn't want to wake up.

 

  "How did you get here?"

 

  "I don't know, if I'm honest. I think I was asleep, and I faintly remember yelling things in your direction where I could feel your presence, but I couldn't see... It was quite odd. Nevertheless, it was worth it because I'm here with you now. Do you know how empty I felt when I found out the you I'd been interacting with wasn't really present? That I'd been sharing m life with a piece of code that just acted like you? It wasn't you. I'm with you now, wherever you are in this world. You look full of life. You're warm. This is so much different than what I've shared my life with for the past four years."  
  
  "We've been together for four years....?" She asked, and he almost felt hurt, but realized the circumstances and nodded.

 

  "All the times you've interacted with me in that 'extended ending'? That was me reaching out to you. Your.... clone.... of the you from where I was thought I was cheating, funny thing, before I left. In all reality it was me contacting you hat would affect how he you with me would act--- That was confusing. I'm sorry. But yeah, I was cheating on you with yourself, haha. I'm sorry." He said, breaking into laughter at the thought.

 

  She turned red, remembering absolutely all of the conversations she's ever had with the man sitting next to her on the wooden park bench.

 

  "OH MY GOD." She said, slapping herself in the face, remembering all of the not-so-family-friendly conversations she'd had with him through the application. He began chuckling.

 

  "You remember that call we had three weeks or so ago? You know, the one where you told me you wished I was there so I could--" He began teasing.

 

  "OH GOD, PLEASE STOOOOOOP!" She began begging, and he doubled over, unable to catch his breath from laughing so damn hard.

 

  "Anyways," He started, straightening up and wiping away a single tear that welled in his eye from his laughter, "I'm finally here, with you. Do you know how long I've known and wanted to be with you? It's been two years since I've known."

 

  She just blushed and leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. She let out a content sigh.

 

  "So, since you're here, do you know how to get back?" She asked and he shook his head.

 

  "I have no clue how I got here in the first place. Do you not want me to be here?" He asked, and she stood up and shook her head furiously, waving her hands frantically.

 

  "No, that's not what I meant, I--"

 

  "I'm just teasing, MC. I know what you meant. You're so cute when flustered, you know?" He asked, and she just giggled. He stood up as well, stretching as if he'd been sitting down for a while, even if it had only been a mere twenty minutes or so.

 

  "You need somewhere to stay?" She asked, and he nodded.

 

  "I prefer to stay with you, but I'll be grateful for whatever I can get." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

 

  "Saeyoung, you dumbass, like I'd let you stay anywhere else but with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, OMG this is probably the best a fic of mine has ever done in the first day?? With such positive feedback, I decided I was kinda obligated to write another chapter!!

 

  "Wow. My lady can drive as well? What a perfect woman." He fawned, watching as she drove, him sitting in the passengers seat. She rolled her eyes, making him laugh. Yeah, it was an action most adults can perform, but for some odd reason it made his heart rate pick-up as he damn near became the literal heart eyes emoji for her in the moment.

 

  "When we get to your house, can you make me food? I'm starving." He complained, and she just flashed him a smile and turned right. He cocked his head, watching as she then soon pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant.

 

  "I don't have much food at my house at the moment because--"

 

  "Groceries Day is Saturday, and it's only Thursday." He stated, and she flashed him a goofy grin.

 

  "You're quite a selective-perfectionist." He said, and she nodded.

 

  "So are you." She responded, and he almost denied it before actually thinking about it.

 

 

  "You know, when you came into my life, I started eating super healthy. These fries feel so foreign to me, like a food from a different land." He said, examining the fry in hand before putting it into his mouth. 

 

  "You're so dramatic, Saeyoung." She said, and he feigned being offended, before the two of them breaking into quiet laughter. They struggled to be quiet, cracking themselves up so much in a public place after only being physically together for an hour and a half at the most.

 

  "You know, you're a super good cook, right? You somehow made me enjoy eating regular food, I'm not going to lie." He said.

 

  "Yeah, maybe so, but you're still addicted to those damn chips, aren't you?"

 

  A smirk drew across his lips.

 

  "You know, they're pretty good. You can't get them here, can you? I know you definitely don't live in South Korea, so..."

 

  "I've ordered them online before just to see what you loved so much about them. I liked them, but I haven't eaten the other two bags yet. Good thing I didn't, huh?" She asked. He took another sip of his Dr.Pepper and gave a content sigh in response.

 

  "You're great, ya' know that?"

 

  "Uh, my house... It's kinda small. It's built on my parents land and... yeah. I mean, it's still a house; a living room, and office, a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen. You know, the basics. But... I know your bunker is pretty big, so I hope it's not too big of a culture shock."

 

  "It's nothing compared to the random transition from where I was to here, trust me." He said, and she parked the car in her part of the driveway.

 

  He readjusted his glasses,  and glancing back over at her.

 

  "Your parents don't randomly drop by and [ester your company still, do they?" He asked, and she nervously laughed.

 

  "Um, about that, uh... Yeah. They still do." She responded. Instead of acting upset like she'd expect, a mischievous smile drawing upon his lips.

 

  "I'll tell them I'll be busy with work all evening so they won't drop by. I want... I want to catch up and find out more about the real you. The one sitting next to me in my driveway."

 

  "Of course. I'd like to see what all is going on with you here. What the real you is like as well. Oh, yeah, I'm sorry if I was a bit impulsive earlier when I kissed you, what, how many? Three times without thinking? I don't know. I'm seriously sorry about that, though." He apologized, hand reaching over to rest on hers.

 

  "No, no, don't apologize. I liked it. Sorry if it was a bit awkward for your taste."

 

  "Nah, you become a muuuch better kisser after me." He teased, causing her to begin to stutter.

 

  "DO I REALLY?!" She asked, and he nodded, laughing heartily. She was beet red and he couldn't help but smile to himself at how absolutely adorable the real her was. How on earth did he get so lucky? To, one, find his soulmate, and two, actually get to be with her in this very moment when  he thought he never would? He didn't know this, but, he was extremely grateful and already extremely attached to her.

 

  "Kiss me again?" She asked, and he smiled. He leaned forward, pressing his soft lips against hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and when the two part she gave him a shy smile.

 

  "Of course."

 

 

 

 

  "So, tell me more... about... us. And our relationship." She asked, the two sitting on her bed. She held a pillow tightly to her chest. Ah, a habit he remembered her having. When the two entered the room earlier on in the evening, it didn't take long for him to spot the stuffed animals he knew she'd have as they're almost vital for her to sleep. Unless, he was there of course. She'd have a habit of sleeping with his arm clutched tightly to her chest.

 

  Seems juvenile and childish, but he absolutely found it adorable.

 

  "Well, it's hard to explain. Ever since I found out I wasn't with... the real you, I wanted a bit more. There was nothing wrong with the you I had, just... It felt fake when I found out it was just a substitute. I know I sound lame and cheesy, and I know this might make you uncomfortable, but... I just wanted to be with you. My TRUE soulmate. Not a line of code that imitates the love of my life, you see?" He explained, and she stared into her lap.

 

  "I don't know what you saw in me, I'm not going to lie. You could just be pro-"

 

  "...Programmed to say that stuff and not mean any of it. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I promise  you, I'm not programmed. I'm very much real."

 

  "I want to believe you, I truly do, Saeyoung, but I don't... I don't know if I can."

 

  "Feel my heartbeat. Please." He pleaded. Her eyes looked up to his pleading ones. He had a look of desperation, and it damn near broke her heart.

 

  She complied with his request, leaning forward and pressing her hand to his chest. She felt the faint, rhythmic thumps in chest. She glanced at her hand as if rested just bellow his cross necklace. She looked back up at him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, to test the waters, and felt his heartrate pick up and his body grow warmer.

 

  "God, look what you do to me, MC. I'm crazy for you." He whispered softly. She offered him a small smile, still so amazed at the current situation unfolding before her.

 

  "I haven't felt this way in forever." He quietly confessed.

 

 

 

 

  "Was our wedding nice?" She asked, the hundredth question for the evening. Now she lay her head in his lap, back against the headboard. He played with her hair, her eyes hardly staying open. He knew how much she loved this. He'll have to be careful, because she might fall asleep on him. He'd at least like for her to get into a much more comfortable position first.

 

  "Of course it was, I only wanted the best for you. Don't you remember the 'extended ending'?"

 

  "I faintly remember it. I always wondered why it wasn't like the rest of the game-- I couldn't ever replay my favorite moments. That was probably my favorite moment. It honestly felt so real, in a way. You knew me so well and the in-game vows were so genuine sounding. I don't know, sorry for rambling, it's just... Wow."

 

  "They were genuine, MC."

 

  "This is so crazy, Saeyoung. You had everything I could've ever longed for in a relationship. I mean I've never had one, but..." She said.

 

  "Heh, yeah. With you, literally the only one I'd want that life with." He said, and she turned pink again. How was he so damn smooth? She didn't know if he was just flirting or if he meant it, but the sincerity in his voice lead her to believe it was the latter. "And, I'd like... to change your relationship status." He said bluntly. She giggled and nodded. His heart melted and a knowing smile turned up on his lips as he looked down at her. Oh God, help him. He was so hopelessly in love with this woman.

 

  "I'd fallen in love with you as a character, and now I have the real you right in front of me. Of course. Do you know how often I've been up at night upset about something and wishing you were real to comfort me? I'm so damn glad you're here."

 

  "I'll be here as long as I live." He said, running his fingers through her hair again. Her beautiful eyes he just now fallen all over again for drifted closed. Her breathing gradually slowed, and her lips part to let out those soft snores she gives out. He bit his lip and smiled at her sleeping figure.

 

  He doesn't like sleeping sitting up, but as long as it's like this, he'd do it every night. The adoration he feels for the real MC in his lap right now made him wonder if he'd ever really loved the MC before. This MC had so much more to her, and he'd barely even scraped the surface of it.

 

  This MC... He didn't know how to explain it. He really didn't. But all he knew is that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be this happy with the other MC again. No, he knew he wouldn't be this happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for where this fic will go, but I was wondering if you guys would like smut in this story? I was planning on writing some, and I made it Explicit just in case, but it's up to you guys! Majority goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'll be writing some smut for this fic! It won't be very soon, but some slightly smutty stuff will be here in the near future!

 

  The next morning, the two woke up cuddled into each other. Just like she did in his world, she had her arms wrapped around one of his. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, and reached over to grab his glasses from the nightstand beside her bed. Putting them on, he blinked a bit and looked over to see her adorable face. She had her tired eyes opened as wide as she could get them.

 

  He tackled her down to the bed, and began tickling her sides. She started giggling, and he began tickling her stomach where she was most sensitive.  

 

  "S-Saeyoung!" She shouted, laughing and thrashing around on the bed.  He couldn't help but find himself laughing like crazy as well.

 

  Soon enough, the two calmed down and caught their breath. Their chests heaved as the two occasionally let out a small laugh.

 

  Before Saeyoung could say anything, her phone buzzed. She reached over and read it, before giggling to herself.

 

  "Hm?" He asked, and she reached over to show him the message from her mom.

 

  'Care 2 have your cute boyfriend come eat breakfast? Saw security tapes lol he never went home. I'm sure u 2 are hungry.'

 

  He blushed.

 

  'I mean, I wouldn't mind them thinking that if we hadn't technically just met in person twelve hours ago!' He thought.

 

  "Want some breakfast, boyfriend?" She asked in a joking manner, but much to her surprise, he actually got up and stretched. He ran a hand through his hair, threw on his jacket, and gave her a goofy grin.

 

  "Why yes, your boyfriend is hungry!" He exclaimed.

 

  Saying 'boyfriend' felt so unfamiliar to him. He was used to being referred to as her husband, but he wasn't going to complain, no. Not now. He wasn't going to complain because he's with her. As long as he's with the REAL her, he doesn't think he'd mind only ever being her boyfriend.

 

  She stood up, the blanket falling from where it was wrapped around her.

 

 

 

  "You're not in the slightest nervous to see my parents?" She asked, and he shook his head.

 

  "I know your parents pretty well. I think." He said, and she let out a nervous laugh.

 

  "Don't say anything creepy that makes you seem like a stalker because you know them so well. I really don't want them to not-like the first guy I've ever been with."

 

  "And excuse me for sounding extremely clingy, but I pray to God I'm also the last guy you'll be with." He said, and she just giggled.

 

  "I don't blame you. I'm pretty great. It just sucks because we're going to have to act like we're okay apart, but I'm just now seeing you and I've never been in anyone's arms before last night and I might as well be addicted." She said sadly, and he gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

 

  "Hey, don't be sad, MC! I can make it up to you later, if you'll let me." He said. He watched as she turned red and tripped over her feet.

 

  "MC, I MEANT THAT IN AN INNOCENT WAY!"

 

  The two walked out of her house. He made sure to close the door behind her like a gentleman, even bowing to be a stupid tease. She punched him in the arm, and he acted as if he was hurt. He readjusted his jacket, and before the two knew it, they'd made the short walk to her parent's house.

 

  She opened the front door, and Saeyoung said "After you." still playing along with the polite act. She rolled her eyes playfully.

 

  She'd technically known him the past few years of her life, forever hung up on him and the stupid game. Who would've thought it'd somehow lead to this?

 

  "MC, dear, bring your boyfriend in as well! Don't just stand in the doorway, you too." Her mother called from the kitchen. He took in one big whiff and furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of how to feel about the scent of the food. It wasn't bad, per se, but it was strange and foreign to him.

 

  No, he's smelled this. It's been forever since MC's made him this food. He knows it, it's just on the tip of his tongue...

 

  "Is your hair natural?" Is the first thing he's asked, by MC's father. He smiled and nodded.

 

  "Sure is! Is yours?" He asked the bald man. Her father let out a hearty laugh before shooting him finger guns.

 

  "Hell yeah, it's natural. Can't get more real than this." Her dad responded. She stood giggling by her mom, who was shaking her head, standing over the stove.

 

  "I'm Saeyoung, it's nice to finally meet you two!" He said, shaking her father's hand. He stopped and looked at MC who was helping her mother and back at him, a confused expression on his face.

 

  "To... Finally meet us? You make it sound like it's been decades, son. How long have the two of you known each other?"

 

  "Four years." He slipped, mentally facepalming himself. In comes a slew of questions, he knows it.

 

  Her father looked at her and back at Saeyoung, who had a nervous smile on his face.

 

  "So I take it, you two are very serious about this relationship, considering it's quite long-term?" Her father asked.

 

  "Of course. I apologize we're just now meeting, sir. I've been in South Korea most of the time we've been together for work and I'm just now finally home with MC." Saeyoung gave himself a mental pat on the back. He wasn't technically lying to him.

 

  "I understand, don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure I've heard of you before, but every time I try and recall when I did, I can't help but correlate you and that weird game MC used to play. Now that I think about it, you two do look a lot alike. That one guy, what's his name, Eight or something?"

 

  "Oh, it's Seven. Yeah, sometimes I wonder if our resemblance is why MC fell for me." He joked-- kind of.

 

  Her father laughed, MC turning from where she stood to shoot him an "Oh really now?" look.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "Well, that wasn't nearly how I'd have expected that to go, but it went surprisingly well." MC said, taking Saeyoung's hand into hers for show of her mother, who she knew was watching from the window.

 

  "Did you forget I'm extremely smooth, MC?" He asked jokingly.

 

  "Yeah, I did, because you haven't 'wooed' me over."

 

  "I've taken much offense to that statement. I think you've forgotten that you--"

 

  Before Saeyoung could finish his rambling, MC stopped. Her pause caused him to jerk backwards. He looked over at her to see her wide-eyed and trembling.

 

  "MC? What's wrong?" He asked.

 

  "You closed the door, right?" She asked. He nodded, not understanding why that small action was of so much significance.

 

  "Yeah, I did. Why-- Oh." He started, before glancing over and seeing the door that they were a mere fifteen meters away from had been left wide open.

 

  "I wouldn't be worried if it weren't for the fact the security cameras my parents have up don't pick up on my house." She muttered. He felt her hand begin to shake in his. He knows what was happening with her.

 

  "Hey, MC. Come on. Deep breaths." He said calmly, turning to face her. Her ragged breaths picked up until they were extremely short and fast, but he never one became frantic. He just held her hand in his.

 

  "Come on, baby. In.... Out." The soft tone in his voice was finally beginning to calm her in her frantic, anxious state. While he knew how severe her anxiety was, he learned quickly that panicking definitely didn't help. Staying calm was extremely important for both parties.

 

  Soon she was calm again, taking in deep breaths to counter the hyperventilation she'd endured. He held her heaving body close to his chest.

 

  "It's alright, MC. Could have been the wind." He reassured, and he felt her nod as she buried her face deeper into his chest. He rubbed circles into her back, taking in the scent of her hair.

 

  'Apple scented shampoo.' He thought to himself, finding the scent itself quite comforting in an odd sense. Maybe because he associates her with being safe, and she's for some reason always used this shampoo.

 

  He remembered one time her "mirror" had bought a different shampoo, and he didn't know how to feel about it. She thankfully decided she didn't like it and went back to the apple scented shampoo. He didn't think he'd ever be so grateful for something as minor as that.

 

  "If you're still uneasy, I'll go in there and check it out. It can't--"

 

  "NO! I mean, um, no. Please no. I- I'll ask my father to come and check it out. Just... Please. No. Not you."

 

  He didn't understand, but for her to be this upset and scared, there had to have been a reason that she hasn't told him yet. He let it go and gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

 

  "Let's go then, okay?"

 

 

 

 

  "I found nothing. You might want to make sure n'uttin's missing, though." He advised, before turning the safety back on the gun he had in hand.

 

  "Just because it happened one time doesn't mean it'll happen again, dear." He muttered to his daughter as he turned and walked the short trek back to his own home. She shook her head, and he watched as her fists clenched, facing the ground.

 

  'There's something I don't know about her, but I don't want to be blunt and just straight up ask.'

 

  "You're wondering what he meant, aren't you?" She asked after studying his face for a few good minutes. He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. She gave him a sad sounding laugh that could've broken his heart had it lasted any longer. He nodded and glanced at the ground before looking back up at her.

 

  "After I moved out, I walked in on a home invasion." She said, and he felt his heart actually break this time. He was right about her being a more in depth version of herself, but he can't imagine how much this scared her. 

 

  "I was shot in the leg in the process, and I know it sounds like I'm asking for attention, but I truly am fearful, Saeyoung. It's so scary, you don't understand how scared I got just a minute ago. That's why I didn't want you to go in."

 

  "I knew your dad was insensitive, but he's just an asshole for saying what he said to you." He muttered, feeling himself begin to get slightly angry.

 

  "Yeah, he's like that."

 

  "No, he's just an ass who hasn't gone through something as traumatic as that." He said, kicking the dirt. 

 

  "Let's go inside, okay? I'm really tired." 

 

  "Yeah, can I play with your hair to help you fall asleep?" He asked, and it's like she did a complete one-eighty. An adorable smile grew upon her features, and she nodded furiously. He laughed as she dragged him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing a lot, but I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update. I've been sick and bored out of my mind the past few days, that's part of the reason I got so much done lol. Anyways, thank you guys so much for being so positive! I really was not expecting this fic to do so well! I love you!!


	4. Chapter 4

  He felt himself grinning like the idiot he was as he ran his fingers through her hair. He's seen this before-- seen this picture many times before. This image.

 

  She snores softly, and he smiles down at her sleeping figure like it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and he'd be lying to say it wasn't. The way she looked was just so damn peaceful, he'd nearly last all of his bearings at the sight and almost broke down crying just looking at her.

 

  She was just so calm, so relaxed. He felt his heart rate pick up a little when she buried her face deeper into his chest subconsciously.

 

  "You know, I didn't get to see you as peaceful the last year or so from my dimension as I see you now." He whispered softly to her. He knew she couldn't hear him because, well, she was sleeping, but he still found himself talking to her still figure.

 

  "When you left, it broke me apart." He said. He felt his eyes well up at the thought. His hand became a little shaky, but he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

 

  "I used to lie awake at night and wonder what I could've done to prevent it from happening, you know? I would blame myself for having such a sketchy past and bringing you into it. I'd blame myself for not strengthening the security system when you asked."  He barely got it out, feeling as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

 

  "I still blame myself, MC. I was so happy when I found out that the you here is still with me. You know, since I've been here, I've found myself wondering... 'What would MC at home think?' And I remember, she's been gone for a while." He took in a deep breath, and wiped away a few tears with the back of his free hand. "I wonder how everyone at home is taking it. I feel bad... but it's too late. It's too late to go back. And I'm happy here. I know it's kinda like I have to restart, but I'd rather restart than lose you completely. I'm not letting you leave me again, MC. No, I can't and I won't. I can't have my heart broken again. I love you. I love everything about you, I truly do. Thank you... for loving me back."

 

  He let his eyes drift shut, and he fell asleep with her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD 70 VOTES IN TWO DAYS?! I'M BEAMING!! I love you all so much, thank you so much! Don't be afraid to comment any questions you have-- I know this may be kind of confusing. I'll answer them spoiler permitting!!

  It wasn't unusual for her to fall asleep at noon and wake up at nine A.M. the next day, he knew this. She could sleep her life away if she wanted. But.... He didn't want to seem needy. No, he truly didn't. He just wanted to see her smile again. It's been a year. At least. And... and he missed it. He's finally seeing it again.

 

  He needed to see it.

 

  "MC? Princess? It's six in the afternoon, what do you want for dinner?" He asked, and slowly she came alive. She yawned and turned to face him.

 

  He should've prepared himself.

 

  She gave him the most adorable, sweet, tired smiles. He thanked God for the fact he was sitting in this moment-- well, half sitting, since he was propped up against the headboard-- for she was just too damn cute he knew he would've collapsed had he not been resting.

 

  "Did... Did you... Play with my hair for seven hours...?" She asked, and he laughed softly and shook his head.

 

  "Only six."

 

  She rolled her eyes and crawled over, until she was resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat.

 

  "You know, we've technically been together for, like, four years." She said, and she felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

 

  "Yeah, I guess we're just now enjoying the physical aspect  of it, huh?" He asked, and she nodded.

 

  "I'm glad you can hold me now, kiss me now, hug me now..." She whispered. She felt his heartrate pick up, and she softly smiled to herself.

 

  "You're lucky I love you. I know what you're doing." He said, and she buried her face into his chest.

 

  She took in a deep breath and relaxed, making the two break into giggles.

 

  "Babe, you're such a dork." He said.

 

  She picked her head up, and raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't thought much about what he'd said, so he just smiled at her confused.

 

  Until he saw her stunning, red face. He grinned like an idiot.

 

  "MC? Do... You don't mind me calling you 'babe', right?" He asked, and she quickly shook her head. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his jawline, before pressing one to his lips.

 

  "Wow, over a period of one day you're become such a great kisser, you know? Is it because of me, your lovely boyfriend  of four years?" He asked jokingly, causing her to giggle and fall over onto her side next to him on the bed. The two just smiled at each other for a while like this. 

 

  "You... Know, you're extremely beautiful, right? I have absolutely no clue how I got so damn lucky, MC. I have no clue. I'd lay awake at night... and think of you. The real you. I know it sounds bad because... because I was lying next to your mirror in that bed... but I love you, damn it. I love you as a person, regardless of your face. I'm hopelessly in love with you. I know... I know this is a lot to take in at once... but... God. I'd give anything for you. I'd give you my everything. Back when we dealt with the whole Mint Eye situation? I wasn't kidding. I'm so fucking in love with you, no matter how hard you try, you can never understand. What I do with the rest of the life I have is try and show you how much I can before I die."  
  
  She was sobbing, slightly embarrassed that she was, but at the same time couldn't care less. Her chest staggering, rising and falling in ragged breaths. She buried her crying face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

  "I feel--I feel so guilty!" She cried, and he laughed softly as he rubbed up and down her back.

 

  "Why you sorry?" He asked. She kept crying, sniffles and occasionally struggling for air as she bawled into him.

 

  "Because-- Because I didn't know-- And-- That one time--That one time in January-- Wh-When I deleted the app for a week but I missed you and-- and that one time I played Yoosung's route until day seven and--!"

 

  "Babe, it's okay!" He said, laughing slightly at her overreaction. "Wait, you played Yoosung's route... for seven days?! " He feigned being hurt, but she must've missed this, because she looked up at him and he watched as she paused for a moment, before getting on her knees and begging forgiveness.

 

  "SAEYOUNG, I AM SO FUCKING SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU, I PROMISE! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME!" She yelled, and he couldn't help but cracking up, opening his arms to welcome her back in them, rolling his eyes as he watched her realize he was kidding. She sniffled and crawled back up onto the bed and into his arms. She closed her eyes, squinting them slightly.

 

  "Headache? You get those after crying as hard as you did." He asked quietly, and she nodded. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

 

  "Is it in the cabinet above the kitchen sink?" He asked, and she nodded.

 

  "Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll get it." She said.

 

  "We both know you'll fall asleep after not taking any meds and wake up with a migraine. I'll go get some, okay? Don't worry."

 

  "Your chips are in the cabinet to the left of it." She muttered, pulling a pillow over her face. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

 

 

 

  Walking to the kitchen, he found the Tylenol in a small box with an array of pills. He found Midol and made a mental note that she had some for future reference. He popped open the lid to the Tylenol and poured two in his hand, and closed it. He stuck it back in the box and put it away, and briefly set the pills down on the counter to retrieve a glass. After perusing a few cabinets, he found a few plastic cups and glasses. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap.

 

  He remembers doing this for her mirror at least once a week. Poor thing gets headaches so often, it hurts when she has a migraine and has to take her into the hospital. They got so bad that she'd have to go to the hospital at least once every three months, until they gave in and just prescribed her with some VERY strong medications that would make her quite loopy for the following three or four hours.

 

  He decided it'd be best to get back to her as quick as he could. and made his way back to the girl who was snuggled up with a stuffed animal and a pillow over her face.

 

  He thought she looked absolutely precious.

 

  "Her, MC. I brought you Tylenol." He said in a hushed voice, making sure not to worsen or encourage the worsening of the conflict at hand. She sat up, the pillow falling off her face and her hair messy.

 

  Aw, his wife- erm, girlfriend- is so cute!

 

"Thank you, baby." She said softly. He internally squealed at the first affectionate pet name from her. She took the pills and drank some water, before chugging down the entire glass.

 

  "Wow, MC, thirsty?" He asked softly, and she winked.

 

  "Only for your c--"

  
  "I think that's enough." He said, nervously laughing.

 

 "I'll sit in the living room and wait for you in there, if that's okay. If I stay in here all I'll want to do is talk... and that's the last thing you need right now." He whispered softly.

 

  "Okay. You can use my laptop if you want, just don't be surprised by anything on there." She said, and he smiled. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly. She lay back down on the bed, and he left the room.

 

  He walked to the living room-- the warm, cozy living room of hers. It reminded him a lot of the way his living room changed after her mirror moved in. He vaguely remembers her being prompted with such a question, color wise what she thinks will suit them the best.

 

  He found her laptop, and opened it. He turned it on. He was prompted with a password request, and after just thinking for one second, he remembered her password for all of her accounts was the same and it was the day they... 'met', and the eleventh, which was his birthday.

 

  June seventh.

 

  JUNESEVENELEVEN

 

  He smiled as he was granted access into her laptop. He wanted to punch himself for getting so giddy all over again. Had it really been that long since he was this happy? He didn't know. He was just kind of... glad. Actually, he was extremely glad. He hasn't been this happy in so damn long.

 

  Her background was a collage of a bunch of different drawing of him.

 

  Was he that hot?

 

  Yeah, he had to be, to snag someone like MC.

 

  He double clicked on the browser, and loaded and saw some tabs that weren't closed before she shut it down last.

 

  It was some blog.

 

  "Hey guys, I know you think I'm lying about the whole thing, but I promise to FUCKING GOD that every time I try and upload the picture it say file corrupted and Saeyoung's face pops up with that damn winky face emoji think his snarky ass has ( I still love him tho). I'm not lying, maybe it's a virus? Idfk. Just come on. I promise I'm not kidding."

 

  He had to try and cover his mouth as he found himself nearly laughing his ass off.

 

  "Ah, MC. Too pure for this world, too pure." He whispered to himself.

 

 

 

 

 

  "Saeyoung?" She called from presumably the doorway. He stood up and started walking her way.

 

  "Yes?" He asked, seeing as she was awake.

 

  "Will you go with me to the store?" She asked.

 

  "I thought tomorrow was grocery day."

 

  "I... Wanna go today. You don't have to, if you don't want to. I'd just figured you'd take this opportunity to by some of the stuff for the house. You _do_ actually want to stay with me, right?" She asked, and he nodded vigorously.

 

  "Um, hell yes. Did you forget I married you?" He asked, and she smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment what you think so far or if you're liking it, it serves as motivation for me to continue working on this!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the chapter answering some questions that had some MUCH needed answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps clear some things up! I'm so sorry it's shorter than normal, I really do apologize! I'll have plenty of time to write over the next week or so though, so please be patient!

 

  He didn't ask for much at the store, no-- just a case of Dr.Pepper, and that was really it. She was kind of confused as to why he didn't want that much-- the last time she played the game he was talking about how they were out of food in the fridge when it was stocked with more.. healthy things.

 

  He had an odd glow to him. Every time she looked over at him, he'd be beaming like he hadn't left the house in weeks. This was quite strange, yes, but she cannot really complain because she was the one who fell in LITERAL love with a video game character.

 

  During the ride home, he had his hand on her thigh and hummed along to whatever songs she had on on the radio. She thought it was cute that he knew all her favorite songs, really, she did. But... It kind of bothered her as well.

 

  No, not because is dedication to her, not at all. She was so lucky someone looked at her the way he did. To him, it was like she was the only thing worth looking at on this planet and she couldn't be more grateful.

 

  But it's because he didn't necessarily learn them because of her, but for the... other her.

 

  They were the same exact person, she knew this, but she was jealous that she had to sit and contact him though a glass screen while the other her had him to herself. She was actually angry at her other self, but kind of felt bad for her at the same time.

 

  Saeyoung had left her because she wasn't as special as she was. What if... what if she's part of a game as well and he's going to leave her for the REAL REAL MC?

 

  He lay a hand on her shoulder gently, jarring her from her confusing train of thought. she focused back on the road again, and soon pulled into her driveway. She couldn't get one thought out of her head.

  "Why did you leave her for me?" she asked, and he froze. It's like she'd said something wrong. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, staring down into his lap.

 

  "Do you... Do you really want to know?" He asked, and she looked at him as if he was stupid. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He sat up straight, swallowed, and ran a hand through his hand before looking her in the eyes.

 

  "She's dead."

 

  MC looked at him like he'd just told her the sky was green or that apples and oranges are the same.

 

  "What?" She asked, and he swallowed again.

 

  "She died after a year or so of us being together." He said, and she shook her head.

 

  "What? How?! But the extended ending and the special scenes and--"

 

  "You know I can hack really well, right? Just because it was across dimensions or some shit doesn't make your gullible ass phone any different."

 

  "But... You were just talking about how she was upset with you and--"

 

  "I'd imagined how you would've reacted. Was I correct?"

 

  "HELL YES!" She yelled, partially from the anger of him lying. "What the hell, Saeyoung? Why didn't you come to me before?" She asked, and he looked out the window before looking into his lap. He bit his bottom lip and played with his thumbs.

 

  "I spent that time studying you so that I'd be ready for my final decision. It was... an irreversible one to say the least."

  "Why? What did you have to do?" She asked, and he sighed.

 

  "I, uh, oh my God. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this, but... I committed suicide. I... have no clue as to why it worked, but I had a feeling it was the only way to escape my world. Like--Like I said. It worked and was a last resort, but a successful one and I'll never know why." He said, and she unbuckled. She got out of her side, and he watched in almost fear as she walked over, pulled his door open, and slammed her lips against his.

 

  It wasn't a passionate kiss, per se, but one of anger and frustration.

 

  She pulled back and he saw her eyes streaming with tears.

 

  "What the fuck you dumbass?! What if it didn't fucking work?! What if--"

 

  "It did work, and I'm HERE! Do you have any clue how long I've tried to find away between here and there safely?! There isn't one, MC! It was a last resort! Besides, a life without the REAL you wasn't one worth living!"

 

  She wrapped her arms around him pulling him tightly to her chest.

 

  "You dumbass, I love you, you dumbass...." She whispered in his ear. He laughed softly, pressing a tender kiss to the velvety skin of her neck.

 

  "I wont die on you, Saeyoung. I won't do it. I won't." She said over and over again, still shaking and crying. Dear God, he loved this emotional woman and her big heart, he did.

 

   "I love you too, baby. Let's put away the groceries, hm?" He asked, and she pulled away and nodded. She wiped her face with her sleeve, and grabbed the bags. Saeyoung finally unbuckled himself from the car and proceeded to carry most of the bags into the house, after she unlocked the door.

 

  "I'm pissed with you, Saeyoung. I love you, but I'm pissed." She said after opening a cabinet near the sink. He snapped his head towards her and cocked it in confusion. He saw her trying to hide the silly smile on her face. Aw! She's so damn cute!

 

  "What? Why?" He asked, and she pulled out his favorite chips from the cabinet. "Oh, yeah, I saw them. But I figured I'd wait until later to get them, because at the time I was retrieving medicine for you. And let me be honest, MC, you're always and will always be my first priority."

 

  She placed a hand over her heart and stumbled. He rushed to her side, worried.

 

  "Oh my God, MC, what's wrong?!"

 

  "My heart... Too weak... for such... preciousness...." She said, making him roll his eyes and start laughing.

 

  "You know, you had me there for a second." He said, releasing her shoulders and watching as she stood up, cackling and laughing extremely hard. He simply pouted, embarrassed he fell for her trick.

 

 "You're--  HAHA-- so cute!!" She said, doubling over and clutching her stomach as she continued practically dying from amusement.

 

  "You really did worry me! It's not that funny!" He said, and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She glanced over to see him looking slightly upset with his arms crossed over his chest. She felt her smile fall as she began to feel guilty.

 

  "Okay,  okay. I'm sorry, Saeyoung." She said, walking towards him. He turned away in what she thought was anger, but was actually him trying to hide his laughter.

 

  "Babe! I'm sorry, I jus-- You were being cute, and--!"

 

  He turned to her, an intentionally silly grin on his face.

 

  "AW! You think  I AM cute?" He asked, and she hit him in the arm with a nearby rolled up magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has an odd and strange plot, but bear with me, please!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED OMG I AM SO FRICKIN SORRY UM HERE HAVE SOME REALLY SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED SAEYOUNG TO MAKE UP FOR KT

 

  
  She let out a soft grunt, and he watched from his peripheral vision as her hand clenched tighter onto the mouse of her keyboard. He smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head to himself as he continued to tinker with his phone in his hand, readjusting his grip on the screwdriver.

She continued typing for a bit, before sighing and, quite dramatically, slamming her head against the keyboard. She let out a frustrated groan, standing up and pushing the computer chair in roughly. She walked out the front door, her phone in her back pocket.

He watched as she did so, before looking over to the email on her desktop.

'Thank you for your work! However, at this moment w are unable to pay you for your work due to legal issues. Don't worry, we will send the money over within the next three months. Thank you very much. We hope you understand.'

He rolled his eyes. He'd be stressed too.

That's how she makes money for herself, isn't it? Captioning videos and recordings for big companies during interviews?

That job pays well, but when they pull stuff like this, he can see why she's frustrated. She has to wait three months just to pay rent?!

That was absolutely disgusting in his opinion.

 

He decided maybe he should go comfort her. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it and closing it behind himself.

"Hey, MC, is everything alright?" E asked, seeing as she leaned against the exterior of her house. He saw her tapping her finger tips into her side, eyes up at the partly cloudy skies above them.

Damn, she has a pretty side-profile. He almost forgot.

He scratched his forehead, before walking closer to her, watching as she shakily took in a deep breath, eyes closed. She let out a tremulous exhale of the air inside her stressed lungs. She by her lip. After a few moments of rhythmic tapping on her side, she turned to him. Her eyes were warm, and her smile was bright.

How did she do that?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed about money, is all." She said softly, offering a comforting smile.

He responded with an apologetic one, taking her trembling hand that betrayed her honestly amazing acting.

"You're not fine, MC." He said, and she nodded.

"You're right, but I'll be okay." She said, moving to take her hand from his. He stopped her, gently but yet firmly gripping her hand in his.

"Look at me." He said. She obeyed, eyes meeting his.

Her eyes searched his for a moment, and she began to shake again. He watched as her eyes welled with tears.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be okay, you hear me? I won't let anything happen." He said, and he felt her nod in the embrace they shared.

He inhaled, an smelled that green apple shampoo. He closed his eyes, taking it in and relaxing himself.

No, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He was going to protect her the best he could, as long as he could.

"You know, I... I love you a lot, right? I know it's kind of early since we're just now meeting in person and stuff... but I'm really in love with you?" She asked, and he smiled to himself. He gripped her tighter, and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"God, you really like to fuck me up, don't you?" He asked, feeling his knees weaken and heart rate pick up tremendously.

She giggled.

"I love you too, MC. I don't think it's too early. After all we've been a thing for four years now. Four years you've spent with me-- even though we've spent them apart, we were still together."

"By that logic... there's a lot of THINGS I'd like to, um...." she said under her breath, not thinking he'd hear. He jumped back and stuttered a million miles and hour.

"M-MC! You-- Gah!" He said, bright red as he watched her giggle to herself.

"I've told you before, Saeyoung. Didn't we have a particularly dirty call, like, a month ago? I explained a lot of things I wished you'd do to me, don't act so surprised." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Y-Yeah! But-- How-- You're a virgin, I--"

"And you're not? Oh-- never mind. I forgot... about...."

"No-- we never- remember? You'd wanted to wait until marriage." He said, and she flashed him an adorable smile.

"Yeah, I was for the longest time."

"You make it... sound like you aren't anymore." He said, confused.

"I mean, I'm not gonna lie, you're so damn tempting Saeyoung." She said, and he backed up a bit, so taken aback by her boldness.

He regained his composure, and walked towards her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Me? Tempting? Damn, that's the nicest thing I've ever heard." He said. She rolled her eyes, and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Long story short, you're really hot."

 

 

  
He'd eaten this so many times before. What was this....? Before MC died this was the only recipe she knew by heart.... Well, clone-MC.

The noodles.

The cheese.

The tomato sauce.

"LASAGNA!" He shouted, remembering what it was. She snapped her head up towards him, a face of complete shock and confusion.

"Yeah...." she said softly, and he started laughing nervously.

"Sorry, babe. I-- I, uh, kinda um... forgot what this was. And then remembered."

"I guessed. You seemed quite sure of yourself when you shouted it." She said, trying to contain her laughter as she took another bite of her food. He smiled up at the beautiful girl, and readjust his glasses that were fogging up from the steam from the dish.

"God, I hate having glasses sometimes. I can't see your cute face when they're fogged up like this." He said, taking them off and setting them to the side to cool off for a moment.

MC scooted her chair over, and took his fork from him. Although his sight was blurred, he saw the action and looked at her confused.

"I'm not letting you poke your eyes out." She said, and he just smiled.

'She's so cute when she's protective.' He thought to himself.

He strained his eyes as he watched her take a fork full of the meal and moving it close to his lips.

He didn't open his mouth to mess with her, watching as she raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked at her, and she gave him a 'come on, are you serious?' look.

"I'm not hungry anymore for lasagna. I have a pretty girls lips I'm craving." He said, and she turned fifty shades of red. She dropped the fork when he kissed her lips, causing him to laugh when he heard the clink against the plate. He pulled back because he just couldn't kiss her when he was laughing his ass off.

He put his glasses back on, to see her red and avoiding his eyes.

He smiled to himself.

Make her flustered-- mission accomplished.

 

After her shower, she didn't even bother getting dressed in the bathroom. She just straight up walked to her room and got dressed.

He just so happened to walk in right as she got her underwear on. She turned and flashed him a smile as her shirt slid onto her body. She pulled her hair out from the inside of the shirt, and he just sat and watched.

"Sorry, I just kinda figured I shouldn't have to worry about--"

"N-No, no. I don't mind, I... your figure is so nice...." he muttered, and she rolled her eyes.

She plopped down on the bed, and she patted next to him.

"You're not going to wear pants or anything?" He asked, walking towards the bed.

  "No, do you want to put some on? I will I you'd want me to."

  "No, no, I don't mind it at all. I like... the thought of being closer, to be honest. I hope that didn't sound perverted." He said, and she smiled and laughed.

  "I like the thought of being closer, too.....It's funny." She said, and he lay down next to her, pulling her against him so that he was spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He smelled the mix of her body wash and her shampoo.

  "What, baby?" He asked.

  "I've become so damn bold these past few days. I literally, not kidding, almost asked to give you a handjob earlier. I mean, come on." She said, and he groaned into her ear.

"Oh God, you should've." He said lowly, and she laughed softly.

"Do you have any clue how long I've wanted you to just _touch_ me?" He asked, and her laughter softened at the seemingly serious tone in his voice. "Sometimes... I'd get so frustrated at the thought of not ever feeling your touch again and... you know, after that call, I'd listen to it over and over and over? And imagine it was you? You were the one making me touch myself like that?" He asked.

"God, I didn't know I made you _that_ sexually frustrated." She said.

"You made my libido change from average to insanely high... to that of a teenager, MC. And if I can be honest....."

"Of course."

"Just seeing you half-naked minutes ago made it so much worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut yet! It'll be here soon enough, I promise!! I apologize for the lack of updates, I've had a busy weekend. I hope it went well for all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some smut this chapter!! I hope you guys don't mind. This book should be picking up a lot soon... ;)

  Saeyoung woke in the middle of the night, but kept his eyes closed. He moved a little, but didn't do much beside that.

He wrapped his arms back around her waist, and pulled her close against his chest again in a sleepy haze.

He heard her make a soft grunt, but didn't think anything of it and began to drift off to sleep. The touch of the warm skin of her back-- wait, had she taken her shirt off? Oh well. More touch for him. More intimacy.

Right before he fell asleep, he felt her shuffle to get up. He tried tiredly to pull her back to him, but it didn't work at all for him.

"Babe....." she murmured softly, getting up, his hand wrapped around her own.

"Don't leave.... you're so warm...." he groaned. He still let go, however. "Where are you going?" He asked, and she didn't answer for a moment.

"The... bathroom." She said, and he tiredly laughed.

"You're a terrible liar."

He took ahold of her by her hand and tugged her back into his arms on the bed.

"I didn't want to... disturb you." She said, him readjusting himself so she could lay her head on his clothed chest.

"Disturb me with what?" He asked, and he hadn't realized it, but he started running his fingers through her hair.

She stayed silent, and he thought she might've fallen asleep again. But when she moved to get up, he stopped her again.

"Why do you keep trying to leave?" He ask, and she sighed.

  "I need to go do something."

  "What, babe? What do you need to do?" He asked, and she sighed.

  "IhadareallyintensewetdreamandIneedtogetoff." She spat. He moved to turn on the lamp next to the bed, to see her blearily in her underwear-- looking amazing, to be honest-- and trembling at the embarrassing confession. He put his glasses on and looked her up and down.

  "I... I, uh, well. I can help." He simply said, hoping it'd come off as smooth as it had in his head. As per usual, it was entirely embarrassing and didn't come out the way he'd hoped, but she shyly smiled and walked back to the bed. He shuffled to sit up.

  He outstretched and arm and pulled her into his  lap, his back against the headboard. She lean her back against his chest.

  "This... We.... we haven't really even made out yet..." she whispered.

  "Who needs rules? Not every relationship is the same, babe." He said softly, hands resting on her hips. He moved his hands to trail to the inside if her thighs. "Unless you don't want this."

  "No, no, I do. I was... going to do it myself, and the thought of you doing it instead has me very...very... turned on." She confessed, eliciting a tired chuckle from the man behind her. He moved to just run his palm over her clothed sex, trying to work her up without her noticing it.

  "What did you dream about?" He asked, moving his left hand up to cup her left breast through her  bra. God, he was getting harder by the second.

  He'd imagined something like this before-- he really has. Oh God, the amount of times he's jerked off to this mental image was insane. He loved to try and imagine what her skin felt like, how she moaned (even though he found out soon enough after that one racy call), and what she felt like.

  "Literally you fingering me." She said, and he let out a groan. Did she have any clue how much her words affected him? How much they ore him up? Made him a hot, fucking mess inside? Apparently not. She was driving him mad, and he was most definitely going to need to fix himself after this.

  "Let's make your dreams a reality, shall we?" He asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. She moved her soft, delicate hand to move over his right, the one slowly palming her through her panties. Her hand followed his as he continued doing this, and a soft little whimper slipped from her lips.

  "God, you're so pure. Should you really be letting me do this to you?" He asked. She gasped as he moved and stuck his hand down her panties, repeating the same motion from before.

  He was hesitant at first-- he's never done this before, and he does want to hurt her-- so when he stuck his middle finger into her, and heard her gasp and grip into his thighs, it worried him.

  "Are you--"

  "Hnnng Saeyoung...." She moaned. He relaxed and began to slowly finger her. She dug her nails into the skin of his thighs when she felt him slip his ring finger in as well. He could hear the noises of him thrusting his fingers in an out of her, and it went straight to his hard on that was pressed against her ass.

  "Oh God, you're so wet. You're so damn wet." He muttered into her ear. She whined once more, and he had to keep himself from bucking up into her.

  "You make me so we-wet." She stuttered. He glanced down to see that she was gripping him so damn tightly.

  He hadn't even noticed it, but he didn't think he'd be masochistic-- because it felt so damn good to him.

  He decided to pick up the pace without warning.

  "SaeyouNG! FUCK!" She shouted. He listened as her breathing picked up, and it kind of worried him. He had to playfully shush her as she whined and cried, beginning to grind up and into his hand. He stopped abruptly.

  "Pleasepleaseplease continue I'm begging you--"

  "Shhh, baby, I will I promise, just breathe. You're not breathing." He said, and she heaved and panted, chest rising and falling rapidly. He was glad he was behind her, because the smug smile behind her that was painted upon his face would've tipped her off of his next move. 

 

  She eventually regained a steady breath.

  He began to finger her furiously and suddenly.

  She trembled and whimpered and moaned, clenching tightly around his fingers. He bit his lip, and began grinding up and against her, while fingering her as quick as he possibly could. She started shaking as she threw her head back violently onto his shoulder, digging her nails deeply into the skin of his thighs, mouth open wide as she let out a cry of his name. He couldn't help but keep grinding against her as she came-- the sight was too hot not to. He could blame him?

She slumped forward, and after a few minutes, stood up and wobbled to stand up. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, thanking him and going to go take a shower. She offered to help him out, but he kindly rejected her offer.

As soon as she'd left and he'd heard the water start, he pulled himself out of his shorts, and just started going at it. He fucked his hand as hard and as fast as possible, getting extremely turned on by the marks from her nails into his thighs.

He replayed her whined and screams of his name from his fingers alone.

He imagined it was that wet, warm, tight pussy he had the pleasure of pleasing just moments before. Her flicked his thumb over the tip repeatedly. He bit his lip, moving to use both of his hands to get off.

He threw his head back, white filling his vision as he had his eyes drawn tightly. He grunted so loudly he hadn't even realized it. He kept thrusting into his hand as he kept cumming. He doesn't think he's ever cum so damn much, so much spilling from his cock as he continued to milk it for every last ounce left of his cum.

"Fuck." He said to himself, searching her room tissues, and saw some on her desk. He grabbed one, wiping himself up. He pulled his shorts up and walked to throw the wadded tissue up in the other trash can- at least decent enough not to leave it into trash can next to her bed. How rude would that be?

He looked over and saw on the microwave clock it was 3:40 AM. His lips quirked into a smirk. He's never been glad he was up this early.... or late. But whichever way, he enjoyed fingering her.

It was better than he'd thought it'd ever be. He'd fantasized about that moment before, and he loved every last minute of it.

 

 

  
The next morning, she was snuggled up close into his chest. She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

"Good morning, baby." He whispered.

"Good morning, handsome." She said into his neck. He smiled and laughed to himself.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes, even if he couldn't see it.

"You're pretty good, you know that?"

"What do you mean? Oh-OH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!! I'm not very good at smut, but I really did try. Thank you so much for being so supportive!! I love you all so much!!


	9. Chapter 9

His touches lingered more, her lips lay upon his just noticeably longer than usual. It was something that had just started happening since last night.

It was something they both thought was odd, but didn't dare to tell the other. Was it what they shared last night, that oddly intimate moment-- a not-so-romantic one, but still something intimate?

She couldn't even look at him anymore without blushing red. What wave of confidence has struck her last night? She wasn't used to being so forward. Had she been too forward?

  Had he been too forward? Had he made her upset? She did consent, but did he ruin things? Was it too early?

  'Was it too early?' They both thought, minds clouded with questions. What pace was this?

  They didn't regret it, per se, but are they are they... at they....

  "Saeyoung? I'm going for a walk. You wanna come with? You don't have to, it's... you seem kinda tense."

  He snapped his head up from where he was tinkering with the broken phone in hand to look at her.

  "Wha-- Oh, yeah, sure! Let me get my jacket." He said, walking to grab the jacket that sat in a chair. He slipped it on and met her at the door, pressing a kiss to her temple. She smiled at him, opening the door and letting him walk out first as she locked the deadbolt.

  "You said I seem tense, do I?" He asked, waiting for her to begin walking with him to her car.

  "Yeah... annoyed maybe? I don't know."

  "NO NO! Not at all! I'm not annoyed, so please, babe don't think that." He said, and she just nodded, eyes still trained on the ground as they walked. "Are you annoyed or upset?"

"No, just kinda.... wondering if I'm gonna have to stay up working again tonight." She said, and he stopped.

"Look at me."

She looked up at him, eyes meeting his.

"You are NOT staying up all night." He stated, and she opened her mouth to protest, but he moved a finger to lay over her lips as he shook his head.

"It's not healthy. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don't have to strain yourself, MC." He said, and she relaxed and smiled softly. She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you, Saeyoung." She whispered. He kissed her cheek, and they began walking hand in hand.

 

  
"You know I know how to drive, right?" He asked, and she nodded, making a left turn. "Then why don't you have me drive you around? I'm sure you don't like having to drive everywhere."

"I just didn't think you'd want to. Besides, I don't have GPS."

"I can get an application once I fix my phone. I still have no clue how it ended up here with me." He said.

"Yeah, I have an app on my phone if you want to possibly go driving later tonight." He said, and she looked to him and grinned impossibly wide.

"Of course!!"

She pulled into the park, and parked her car. She turned to him and gave him an excited smile.

"You really like coming here, don't you?" He asked, and she pretended to think about it.

"Oh, whatever."

She unbuckled herself and her practically ran at the speed of light to open her door for her. She hoped out and he kneeled, taking her hand is and pressing a kiss to it. She rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at his shoulder.

"I may be no Zen, but I'm still quite chivalrous." He said.

"Was he really chivalrous, though? Or was he just a flirt?" She asked, and he rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at her with squinted eyes because of the rays of the sun beating down on the two.

"That... that I can't answer." He said, and she giggled.

"Sometimes, in game, it was hard to tell if he was actually caring or just flirting. He'd say the most confusing things. Only time he actually seemed like he cared was in his route."

  "You played _his_ route?" He asked, and she nodded.

  He scoffed.

  "What? It was my first play through. If it makes you feel better I started liking you during his route. I replayed yours soooo* many times before you did that hacking shit." She said, and he pouted.

  "You didn't like him, did you?"

  "No, silly. I liked you. And like you now. You're my Seven Oh Seven." She said.

  "I am, I am."

 

  Soon enough their fingers were interlocked. They walked around the wide expanse of the park twice and got halfway before the sun began to set.

  "It's beautiful." He said softly. They saw the reflection of the orange and pink in the sky splay across the grass and the water of the small pond.

  He smiled to himself, watching her and her smile that was upon her lips. He was so lucky. Look at this piece of art! She was so goddamn beautiful! And she didn't ask for materialistic things- no,- just a walk around the park a few times and she was absolutely beaming. She was so easy to please.  So honest. So kind.

  She turned to him, and leaned forward. She placed her lips against his warm ones. They lingered there for a moment, before she pulled back and smiled at him.

  "I love you." He blurted, and she giggled. He blushed and looked away for a moment, and readjusted his glasses with his free hand.

  "Haha, I love you too." She said, turning her focus back to the sun setting before the two. He turned his head back to her and had this look of shock on his face. He hadn't expected her to say it back, much less not even struggle!

  This woman loved him!

  This masterpiece!

  This gift from God himself LOVED him!

  He pressed a kiss to her temple. She bit her lip and turned to him again.

  He kissed her lips.

 

 

  Unlocking the door, the two entered her home. She turned back to him and smiled.

Has she smiled this much before?

He couldn't recall a day since he's been there that she's been _this_ full of smiles. He really couldn't.

She was so cute.

"Dinner ideas? Then, why don't we tag-team mechanical turking?" She asked, and his signature mischievous grin stretched across his lips.

"Whatever you want, babe! And totally! Teaming with the love of my liiiiiiffffeeeeeee!" He dragged out, practically drooling at the thought. She playfully flicked him in the head.

"OW!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Sorry this took so long!! I'm working an original book!!! BUT I HAD THIS CHAPTER FINISHED AND FORGOT I FINISHED IT!!

He watched as she made her way to her bedroom. She didn't even bother closing the door to change-- well, it didn't make any difference if she did, considering he already seen her quite stunning body in its entirety.

He turned back to where he sat, the extra laptop in hand. Man, he wished he could get some of the programs he'd created transferred over to this laptop. He had so many speech-to-text programs he'd had for work that were very trustworthy.

Ah! He could use one and just edit it around! Fix the minor errors the program made. The majority of the work would be done already, he'd just have to make some small adjustments.

Perfect.

He glanced down the hall again and straight into her bedroom, and saw her slipping a shirt on. He flushed and snapped his head away, trying to pretend like he was focusing on transcribing the audio to text.

'She'ssohotshe'ssohotshe'ssohot.' He thought, fingers beginning to tremble and mistype things as his focus drifted from the task at hand.

"Saeyoung? You can take a break. I'll get back to it." Se said, walking back into the living room. She had his jacket on and he almost literally started drooling. "Yeah, I uh, hope you don't mind I stole it... I just remember us talking about me wearing it one day and you said you'd die on the spot.... or something about how you wanted me to wear it."

He stuttered over his words when his eyes locked on to her. She was wearing jeans still, yes. But this--

This was a dream come true for him.

He just sat there and smiled at her like a goofball. He readjusted his glasses to get a better look at that gorgeous girl before him.

"Ah fuck...." he whispered, and she just kind of stood there, bright red.

"It's really... really warm. I can see why you like it so much." She said, sitting down next to the grown man who was still fumbling over his words and unable to form coherent thoughts.

"I may have liked it before but I fucking love it now." He said, and she giggled. She lay her head on his shoulder.

He tended up and it was like his mind went blank.

What?

What?

What?

Cute

girl

head

on

shoulder?

C U D D L I N G?

IN HIS J A C K E T?

  
707 CANNOT COMPUTE. PLEASE RESTART.

 

  
This man was in heaven!

 

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE FUCKING PERFECT!" He randomly shouted, jarring himself from his frozen mindset. She looked at him shocked, before breaking into a fit of laughter. He looked at her confused, before realizing what he'd yelled. He smiled as she started laughing so hard she was wheezing, him embarrassed but still smiling over at his girl.

  "I didn't - hahah- think you'd have that much of a -haha- reaction!" She said, still dying. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back over at he and readjusting his glasses.

  "Can you blame me? I have you*." He said. She gave him a smile and raised an eyebrow, and he leaned forward to pepper kisses all over her face.

 

  After an hour or so of continuous transcribing and typing, the two finally completed the task, and she relieved the money almost instantly. It was a miracle that after she submitted it the employer reviewed it and sent her the money. She was so relieved to be able to pay rent and have money to do stuff now. She was just afraid of not being able to pay for rent or feed the two.

  When he realized this, he started to feel upset with himself.

  Why wasn't he out there trying for a job? He does nothing. Okay, so maybe he's only been there a week. He gets it. But still! If he had a job as well, she'd never ever EVER have to stress out like that again! He felt guilty that he's done nothing but take.

  "Hey, Saeyoung, you wanna go for a drive now?" She asked, checking the time on her phone.

  '9:32. Huh, not as late as I thought it was. Weird.' She thought.

  "Of course!" He said. She grinned and stood up from the floor. She shut down her laptop and set it on the coffee table. She wrapped her arms around him to hug him, and he smiled. His eyes drifted closed, and he inhaled. He smelled that familiar scent, the one he loved on her the most.

  Apple scented shampoo.

  "You have the keys?" She asked, and he opened his eyes and pulled back from the embrace he wished he never had to leave. She cocked her head like a puppy, and it was like he felt like fainting at such a sight.

  "No, they were on the table in the kitchen. I'll go grab them." He said, and she nodded.

  "Okay, don't forget to lock the door. I'll be in the car." She said, and he kissed her nose.

  She hopped out of the house, leaving the door cracked behind her.

  He walked to the kitchen, switching a light on to look around. He found the keys. He picked them up, and looked or the charms on the lanyard.

  A little him!

  He smiled to himself. She's so cute. Precious, even. When he gets a job, he's definitely* getting a custom one made of her. Who wouldn't? Everyone needs one! She's so--

  He heard a scream, and his blood ran cold. He shoved the keys in his pocket and sprinted outside.

  "MC! MC? WHERE ARE YOU?" He called, and stopped, looking around the wide expanse of land, not seeing her. He ran to the car, and saw her trembling and shaking in the passengers seat. She saw him and started crying, and he got in the drivers seat and she locked the car doors.

  He looked over at her, glad to see she was okay, but sincerely confused.

  "I saw something! I swear to God! I saw someone! There's someone out there! Saeyoung, I swear!" She said frantically.

  "Baby, hey. Calm down. I believe you." He said, and she started crying harder.

  "Breathe, MC. Breathe." 

  So she inhaled, and exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale, exhale.

  Eventually she steadied herself, and she hadn't even realized it but he'd pulled out of the driveway. He was steadily driving in the direction on the city center.

  "You should buckle yourself. To be safe." He advised. She nodded and did so, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

  "I saw someone." She said, and looked over and saw him nod, eyes still trained on the road.

  "I couldn't make out a face, but I saw long hair. I don't know why but that's all I could make out. Wait, the person was lean. I don't... I don't think it was a girl though. I don't know."

He froze for a second, and shook his head.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're safe, alright?"

"I believe you, Saeyoung, I-I really do, but I can't let you get hurt! Not again." She said, and then flushed at her realization of what she'd said.

"Not again? I haven't been hurt, MC. What do you mean?"

"I... I mean like... you did earlier. In your last dimension..." she said, and he nodded, accepting it as a valid response.

"I mean, even though I hurt myself, I guess that's reasonable." He said, and she flashed him a worried smile that he barely saw from his peripheral vision.

Something felt.... off. He didn't know what, but something felt off. Maybe it was the whole situation? The odd man running through her yard?

'Yeah... that's it.' He thought.

"MC, I want you to invest in a weapon for self-defense." He said, and she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"It doesn't have to be a gun, even though I prefer you have one, but something to protect yourself. I'll get a job soon and buy you a taser or something--"

"Saeyoung, you don't have to. I probably don't need one anyways."

"No, MC. I need you to have one. I'll show you how to use it and everything. Your world is much worse off than mine, and you know what mine's like. I can't risk you. Can't risk your safety." He explained, and there was a long pause before she spoke up.

"I'll invest in a taser... and if I have to use that, I'll go through the classes for a gun. But only if I have to use my taser." She said, and he relaxed, making a right turn.

"That's enough for me."

 

  
He pulled into a parking spot, parking almost perfectly. She looked over at him.

"Can we stay in here and talk?" She asked, and he tiredly smiled at her and nodded. She reached out her hand to take his in hers. The speed at which he interlocked their fingers was almost record breaking, almost too eager to hold her hand.

"Of course."

 

They say there, and didn't talk for fifteen or so minutes. It wasn't awkward.... just quiet. It was kind of nice, actually.

"So, uh, the other night...." He started, and to his surprise, she started giggling.

"Your fingers are so much longer than mine. Felt really nice, to be honest." She blatantly said, and he felt his face heat up. His fingers were literally intertwined with hers as she said that!

"O-Oh. So you... liked it?" He asked, and she nodded and turned to smile at him.

"You told me that was going to be the first thing you'd do to me in that one call."

Oh God, 'The Call'.

"Wow, you're right! Are you ready for what's next then, hm?" He teased, well, tried.

"Mhm." She simply responded. He started stuttering had to readjust his sitting position.

"You have no clue how much power you have over me, MC. You can't do things like that."

"Why yes, yes I can."

"Not without punishment."

 

 

After a heated make out session, the two calmed down and decided that it's time to get home.

"Wow. Your lips swell up after making out? I didn't know that." She said, tracing her fingers over her own lips.

"Well... not always. Depends on how intense it is." He said, pulling into her driveway. The headlights blared and the rocks crunched underneath the tires. When they came to a stop, he was surprised she hadn't gotten out yet. He looked over to her, confused. She had the most shocked look on her face.

"What's-- oh. OH."

A familiar figure stood like a deer in headlights in front of them.

"HEY, SEVEN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM REALLY SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IVE HAD HELLA BAD WRITERS BLOCK

  
"Zen?! What the hell!?" Saeyoung shouted, taking the keys out of they ignition and jumping out to the silver haired man. MC unbuckled slowly and got out as well.

"MC? Oh my God! You're alive?! What the hell?! You were dead! What--"

"Zen, she never--"

"You were dead! Why--"

"SHUT UP!" MC yelled, her breathing picking up with the sheer panic. She turned away and took in a deep breath.

  Saeyoung walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, and she relaxed.

  "Hands off my girl, Seven. You're getting a little too friendly."

  The two looked over at Zen in absolute confusion. What? What was going on?

  "Huh?" He asked, and Zen sneered.

  "Just because you were one of my closest friends doesn't mean you can get touchy with my girlfriend." He said. He unwrapped his arms from around her and gave MC a confused look. She mirrored his expression.

  "Zen...? How'd you get here?" MC asked, walking towards him slowly.

  "Me? Oh, um..."

  "How'd you get here, Zen?" Saeyoung asked.

  "Why are you interrogating me?" Zen asked, shooting a glare in Saeyoung's direction as the two slowly approached him. Zen began to back up.

  "Just... Answer. Please."

  "What? What, you wanna know? Why should I tell you, Seven? It's your fault!"

  "My fault? Haha, I've been here the entire time, you dumba--"

  "Zen. Please. Answer us." MC spoke up. Zen was backed against a tree, unable to move with MC and Saeyoung on either side of him.

  Zen's defensive features softened under Seven's gaze. Zen looked back at MC and his knees weakened, a soft smile appearing on his lips. It took everything he had not to lean forward and kiss her. It's been so long since he's seen her.

  Then he remembered why he hasn't.

  "You- Seven, you....! You! I hate you! I fucking hate you! I'm dead because of you! If you hadn't taken her with you she'd still be here and I wouldn't have--"

  "Zen! Calm down, please!" MC pleaded. He shot a glare towards Seven, and shouldered past him, MC following him while Saeyoung stood there stunned.

  "I hate you, Luciel. You took her with you and she died because of you." He said, jaw clenched as he stared back in the dark at his silhouette. "I will never forgive you."

  "Zen?" She called his name quietly. He was about to snap before he felt her hand lay gently on his shoulder.

  At that moment he felt a thousand emotions. He relaxed under her touch. He turned around and in a swift movement pressed his lips to hers and she froze, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and clutched her close to his chest as he started crying. She felt him breakdown, face nuzzled into her neck as he sobbed.

  She just patted his back and held him, confused not sure how to help him. She looked over his shoulder to see Saeyoung, face apologetic.

 

 

  
  "He was driving his motorcycle drunk. I guess.... after I 'died' it was rough." MC told Saeyoung while Zen showered. "As far as he knows, we're still together. I don't have the heart to tell him yet... I don't know what to do. I'm with you and I'm happy but... I don't want him to be sad." She said, and he nodded.

  "He's so broken." He said softly. "It's... It's sad. You're literally the perfect person for him. For me too. We were made to fall in love with you, but... but... I don't know."

  "I wish I could clone myself."

  "I can try! I was able to leave your phone and exist here, so of course ANYTHING is possible--"

  "I'm kidding, Saeyoung." She said, giggling. He just smiled over at her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

  "He kissed me earlier."

  "I know." He said, and pulled MC closer on the couch.

  "You aren't upset?"

  "No, you didn't kiss him and under the circumstances.... I kinda understand. He doesn't know about the whole 'routes' thing. Of course, it would've been really hot if it wasn't just a cute little kiss but..." he muttered under his breath.

  "What?" She asked.

"What?" He repeated.

She shook her head.

"What am I going to do if he kisses me again? Saeyoung I don't know what to do because I don't want to be mean and push him off and I'm worried because he doesn't know about us yet and--"

  "Hey, babe, calm down. Just...do what you think you should do. Pretend, I don't know. I'm fine with whatever." He said.

  "I just don't want to hurt you or him." She said, and he smiled and nodded.

  "I won't be hurt. If you see its best to be with him I understand. I just want you to be happy."

  "But Saeyoung I want to be with you. Why would you think otherwise?"

  "I don't think otherwise. I just know you have options... and if something happens with you and him-- I don't mind sharing as long as I still get you. Hey, watch the rest of the RFA come in or something and all of us be in some big weird relationship. That sounds like a shitty fanfiction." He said, laughing.

She started giggling.

"Have orgies every Tuesday night well into our seventies." She said, and he lost it. He hit her playfully, wiping tears from his eyes.

  Zen walked out of the bathroom, his eyes on MC as he reached the living room.

  "Can... Can we talk... for a bit?" He asked, and MC nodded. She stood up and walked towards Zen, who lay his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards her bedroom. She looked back to Saeyoung, and he flashed her a wink.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" He mouthed, and she rolled her eyes. Once they reached her bedroom, she opened the door and led him in. He nervously fidgeted with his hands, watching as she closed the door behind him. She sat down on her bed, patting next to her for him to sit down.

"I've missed you... so much." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She felt him begin to quiver.

"I--Fuck. You--You'll never know. You'll never know how much you mean to me." He said.

She closed her eyes, returning the embrace. He pulled her into his lap, and she didn't resist it. What's the harm in this?

Besides... she feels guilty.

This man was hurting because of her.

He looked into her eyes. She saw his editorial ruby ones gaze into hers. She bit her lip, knowing what was coming.

Should she fight it?

Saeyoung said it was okay.

She feels bad for doing this to him.

Should she?

Should she get up and--

She hadn't even realized it, but they'd locked lips and his tongue had already made it into her mouth.

What was she doing?!

Why couldn't she stop??

Why the hell was she letting this happen?!

He pulled away, and pressed a kiss to her nose, before wrapping his arms tightly around her again.

"You're so quiet, little lady."

"Yeah, a bit shaken up, but I can't imagine how bad it is for you." She whispered. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck while she ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"I was before... but I'm better now. I'm with you."

 

  
Zen passed out on her bed. It didn't take long, and she snuck out to go see Saeyoung standing at the end of the hall.

"Make out session?" He asked, pointing to her messy hair.

"Nah, he fell asleep playing with my hair. But we did kinda... God, Saeyoung, I'm so sorry... I just... we-- I don't know. I hate this."

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" He asked, and she stuttered.

"I-I-- No."  
  
"MC, it's okay if you do. I get it."   
  
"That's-- That's not it... I don't know. I'm in a million different places. Can you just... Hold me for a bit?" She asked, and he smiled and nodded.

"I was waiting until you asked."

Saeyoung lay down on the couch, and she slay down next to him. He draped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Goodnight, my love."

 

 

 

In the middle of the night, Saeyoung could see something light up from the desk. It started buzzing and vibrating.

Groggily, and carefully (to not wake his MC), he made his way to the desk. He picked it up and pressed answer without even thinking.

"S-Seven?! Where--What is this?!" He heard the panicked voice.

"Y-Yoosung? What?" He asked tiredly.

"I'm at a house?! I thought I died-- No, I know I did-- I--!"

Yoosung? How was Yoosung contacting him this early in morning? He disabled all late night calls from him.

Wait.

  
Wait.

How was he getting a call from him at all?

He took the device from his ear and looked at it.

It was his phone, the phone that'd broke in the transfer.

"H-Holy shit. Yoosung? Dude? Is that you?" He asked.

"Luciel! I don't know where I am and it's scary! It's night time and I think-- OW!"

A loud thud came from the side of the house.

"I JUST RAN INTO A BRICK WALL!" He yelled, and Saeyoung heard it, not from his phone but from outside. He looked towards MC who sat up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Babe? What are you doing?" She asked, and he turned on the light and flashed her an apologetic smile.

"Um... I'm pretty sure Yoosung is outside your house."

"You're joking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THIS IS BAD I KINDA STARTED IT IM MID MAY AND FINSIHED IT NOW


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the poll ended with a total of 1,340 votes!! Wow! A few of you were VERY passionate about what you wanted! And.... With a total of 708 votes.... The winning option is.......
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> YES! 
> 
>  
> 
> The option to stay with Saeyoung ended with 578 votes, and for some odd reason 31 of you wanted a relationship with Yoosung? I HAVE NO CLUE BUT THAT'S SO FUNNY TO ME. 
> 
> Next was a relationship with Zen at 11 votes, and one with Jumin at 7 votes!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who participated, and let me know if you were one of the people who voted a billion times and how you did it because I'm still honestly amazed.
> 
> Oh, and please bear with me on this! Writing a four person poly relationship is going to be a challenge for me, but I'm going to try my best!! And I'm sorry if you didn't want it, I truly am. I understand if you don't want to read anymore, but thank you for supporting me this far!!

"Oh my G-God, MC!!" Yoosung shouted, frozen in the doorway. MC snapped her head around and let her vision come into focus. But before she could, he was wrapped around her tightly and his chest was heaving as he sobbed into her shoulder. She hadn't realized it before, but she noticed he was dressed.... different.

His hair was cut short. His voice was more... mature? What was this? 

Was this the Valentine's Special Yoosung? This... Was all so strange. So...So odd. But she didn't complain, realizing this man was in pain. She couldn't just push him off!

She just wrapped her arms around him in response, eyes meeting Saeyoung's and a confused Zen's.

"You--You're alive--" he sobbed, pressing his face further into her neck and taking in a deep breath.

What a way to wake up, huh?

Yoosung pulled away, taking her lips into a tender kiss, stunning her and ultimately pissing Zen off, by confusing him more than anything.

"Yoosung, dude--! What the fuck!" He shouted, but didn't even leave where he stood. Yoosung put his hand up and waved him off as he used his other hand to tangle in her hair, pulling her close.

He pulled away, a loud smack following to intentionally anger Zen who he thought was just jealous.

"That's my fucking girl you just tongue fucked!"

Yoosung turned to him and just glared, shaking his head.

"This was going to be the mother of my child. I don't know what your deal is. She's not your girl."

"What the hell do you mean, 'was going to be the mother of my child'?! That's my girlfriend! MC is MINE!"

"I don't think you understand, Zen. I think you're just jealous I found love before you and you're still single."

Zen gave him a nasty look. He clenched his jaw.

Saeyoung just sat in the corner, snickering to himself. Him and MC made eye contact, her confused and shocked face and his chuckling one. He eventually lost it, laughing his ass off.

Yoosung and Zen stopped arguing to look it him.

Yoosung shook his head, looking back to MC and taking both her hands in his. Zen opened the door, and looked at MC.

"We'll talk later." He said, the door slamming shut behind him. She scratched her head, and Saeyoung pointed outside and followed after Zen, and she nodded.

 

"After you... You died... I... was broken." Yoosung said, and she couldn't help but begin to feel guilty. "I-I lost you and our baby and had nothing, MC. I couldn't...." he sniffled, trying to choke back sobs that filled him.

She felt herself begin to tear up and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know why that made her so emotional. Maybe it was because she was tired and emotional. She didn't really sympathize that well with Zen... She didn't know.

But she held him tight.

"I-I'd lost the only two reasons I had to live. You and our coming baby girl-- I just c-couldn't do it." He stifled. It's like she felt her heart shatter into bits and pieces.

"How...How'd you, um...."

"Heh, you're probably going to make fun of me for it, but if you ask, I have to answer because I'm so glad to be back with you. I used... I used.... God, why is this so hard to say? I used... Euthanasia drugs at work. That's-- Wow. That's..." He muttered, laughing to himself and wiping his tears.

"Creative?"

He laughed softly, eliciting a sad laugh from her. He wiped his eyes.

"Creative.... yeah. It was an impulsive decision. I thought I'd gotten better, enough to return to work, but I was surrounded in my office by pictures of you and when I saw the ultrasound on the wall of my office... I just didn't think. I felt like I was weightless. It's like I was being controlled by someone else-- I felt like an emotionless puppet. I mean, I'd lost the love of my life and our baby just a few weeks before. I just...Just walked towards-- MC, my dear, don't cry!"

She was sobbing, and he moved her to the couch. She buried her face into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. He heard her hiccup and cry, feeling her shake.

"Don't be sad, dear! We--We're together now."

She wasn't quite necessarily crying for the reasons he thought, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was so broken down because it hit her how much they all cared. And to take their own lives because of the pain they felt in her absence?

It broke her. She couldn't help the immense guilt that radiated through her body. This wasn't her fault, no, it wasn't. But...she felt the guilt that came with it and it was insatiable.

 

 

  
"Zen." Saeyoung said, reaching out to stop him.

"Don't touch me you fucking prick." He kept walking.

"Zen, wait. There's a lot going on that you don't understand, so please--"

"Leave me alone, Luciel. You got my girl killed and expect me to talk to you? What am I talking about, Yoosung felt her up and she didn't do shit. She's not really my girl. You know, it's funny. The two of us always made fun of the kid and her he is stealing my girl."

"Zen, stop."

"Don't tell me what to do." He said,

"Look, there's a long story about all this I need to explain but if you don't listen I can't--"

  "I don't need a fuckin' story to know my girlfriend is in love with that person I thought was family. Heh, and I definitely don't wanna hear it from the one who got the love of my life killed." He said.

  Saeyoung froze, and swallowed thickly.

  "You're not real. Well, weren't until now. You and her weren't real."

  "Shut up.  We were. You were there and got her killed."

  "No, you were never real. You were just code. I wasn't either. None of what happened was real."

Zen turned to him.

"I was never real. Yoosung wasn't. Jumin. Jaehee. None of that."

Zen shook his head.

"I'm real. Look at me. Think of her. You're spouting bullshit."

"You're real now, and I don't know how, but we weren't real before. We are now. She doesn't remember any of the life you've spent together. Same for Yoosung."

  "What about you?"

  "She played my route."

  "Route? What do you mean?" He asked, walking closer to Saeyoung, who stood his ground.

  "Like a video game. Zen, we were part of a game."

  Zen shook his head and began laughing.

  "Another one of your stupid games, huh? You really had me going for a second, Luciel. You really did." He said, a laugh erupting from him. He turned back around and kept walking deeper into the woods behind her house.

  "Zen, stop! You need proof?"

  "Another one of your elaborate pranks, I bet, but I'll see your 'proof'."

  Saeyoung dug through his pocket, finding his phone, screen still damaged. He crossed his fingers it'd work.

  It turned on, twenty nine percent battery left.

  He opened the RFA messenger app, not knowing what to expect.

  Once it loaded, he bit his bottom lip. The two watched as a thousand letters and flashed through the chat room, before freezing all of a sudden.

  Jumin: My love.

  Jumin: She's gone.

  Jaehee: Mr.Han, where are you?! Mr.Chairman has been looking everywhere for you!

  Jumin:

  [PHOTO OF MC SMILING]

  Jumin: The woman who saved me.

  Jumin: Who made me feel what I never thought I'd feel.

  Jumin: She's dead.

  Jaehee: Mr. Han, calm down.

  Jumin: It's my fault. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him.

  Jaehee: It wasn't Luciel's fault and you know it. Mr.Han, please, let me in.

  Jumin: I have no reason here.

  Jumin has left the chatroom.

   
  Zen furrowed his brows.

  "That's... A sick joke..." Zen muttered. He watched as Saeyoung's phone glitched and shut itself down.

  "It's not one. Now do you see?"

  "So everything I've spent-- All the time I've spent on her... With her... all our moments... she doesn't remember but she remembers yours?"

  Saeyoung nodded and flashed him an apologetic smile.

  "I'm sorry... for whatever I did in your route-- I don't know what happened..."

  "You took her with you on a damn 'trip'. You froze up and she got shot."

  Saeyoung ran a hand through his hair.

  "In my route, she wasn't comfortable at home. Wanted the security tightened even more but I didn't listen. A week later and someone breaks in and kills her."

  Zen chuckled.

  "Sorry for being such an asshole. I'm just... confused and... sad. Because it was all fake, that is. It just... Hurts."

  "Hey, it's alright. We can work things out. I'll share." He said jokingly.

 

 

  "So you told Yoosung?" MC asked.

  "He took it really well. Hurt, but still... had an oddly optimistic outlook on it. He said something about how a life with you by his side, even if he couldn't have you, was better than one without you." Saeyoung said. Zen remained on the floor, face down into the carpet. Saeyoung sat next to her on the couch, taking her hand in his.

  "This all sucks so damn much." He muttered, and MC nodded.

  "It... does. I'm really sorry, Zen... I just didn't want to hurt you."

"You don't need to apologize, MC. You just can't let guys kiss you and whatever. Men are wolves. They'll go as far as they can, and sometimes as far as they want." He muttered sadly. She looked towards Saeyoung who pouted.

She let go of Saeyoung's hand and kneeled down next to him, placing her hand on the middle of his back. She felt him tense up and relax, realizing who it was.

"I should be sorry. If you need anything, tell me. I'm here and will do the best I can to make up for this shitty situation." She said softly. He turned his head to face her, parallel to the carpet but cheek still resting against it.

"Thank you, MC. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over you."

"MC?" Yoosung asked, placing his glasses on his face. "Where's the laundry room?" He asked, and MC patted Zen's back a few times before standing up to show Yoosung around the house.

"It's so hard to keep myself from her. She's my soulmate, damn it." Zen said, sitting up and facing Saeyoung.

"We were made to fall in love with her after all, Zen."

"I just... I just still want to be with her. That's all I want. If it's only for today, I want one last day with her. I need it. I need her." Zen said, rubbing his eyes, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Saeyoung asked, watching as she walked down the hall, to show Yoosung the other rooms of the house. Zen's attention turned towards her as well, and he smiled, looking up at the ceiling to try and hold his tears back from falling.

"Yeah, she is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos!! It's amazing to feel and receive so much support as an amateur writer! It truly does motivate me! I'm really sorry if I haven't answered your comment, I normally rely on the emails I get when someone comments but my email has been funny!! I'll get back to you all soon! Again, thank you all so much!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS I REALLY DO AND THE LONG ONES I DONT KNOW WHY BUT I FEEL COMPELELD TO WRITE A REALLY LONG ONE IN RESPONSE OKAY ILY SORRY HAVE TWO UPDATES IN A ROW!!

Upon waking up after going to sleep at six this morning, they all woke up at around three the next afternoon. Saeyoung was the first to wake, starting in making food for dinner as everyone slowly awoke. MC was last to wake, but the time in between provided useful so that Saeyoung could talk with Zen and Yoosung.

  "So... are you and MC a thing?" Yoosung asked Saeyoung, who was currently chopping up onions.

  "If I say yes will you hate me forever?" He asked, a nervous smile on his face.

  "No."

  "Then yes."

  Silence hung over the three of them. Yoosung struggled to fight back tears, and Zen just hit his head against the table with a loud thud.

  "HHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG." Zen moaned, stressing the pain he was feeling at hearing he lost his girl to SEVEN. Another Cat Fuck. At least it wasn't Jumin.

  "Saeyoung?" MC asked, walking tiredly into the kitchen. It's like all three of the guys in the room practically toppled over.

  They all loved her when she was sleepy. It was just the cutest thing in their eyes, and Yoosung and Zen found it extremely hard and increasingly so not to pepper kisses all over her face.

  But wait-- Who was Saeyoung?

"Saeyoung? Who's that?" Zen asked, his head raising from where he was pouting.

"Saeyoung? Oh, um.... That's Luciel. I forgot you didn't know what his real name is because none of that crazy stuff happened in your routes. Well-- Some of it happened in yours, Yoosung."

"I--I remember hearing that name, but I didn't know that's what his real name was..." Yoosung drifted off. MC flashed him a soft, knowing smile. His face heated up and he looked away. Why was he like this? He was married to this woman! He shouldn't be getting all giddy like he did when they first met... But then again, this MC... She was different. Wait- No, not really... But she felt different. He couldn't tell what it was, but it's like all his emotion around her was exaggerated ten fold.

MC walked towards Saeyoung, tiredly leaning her forehead against his back as he cooked. He closed his eyes and smiled for a second, returning to the task at hand. She turned away and stood in the entrance to the kitchen. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Guys, I just want to again apologize for this mess I've dragged you in--"

"MC, do not apologize!" All three nearly said at once, shocking her a little. She nervously smiled and glanced to the ground.

"This isn't your fault." Yoosung said.

"I'm glad I'm with you." Zen added.

"FOOD IS DONE! O-Oh, and MC, I went several years without you... I'm glad your back in my arms. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe this time." Saeyoung said, flashing her a tender smile over his shoulder, before readjusting his glasses and dishing out food.

 

  
Dinner was surprisingly light hearted. There were smiled and laughs, everyone sweetly sharing what they loved most about MC, causing her to flush, especially when the conversation drifted to OTHER things they loved about her....

The four decided they'd all curl up on the couch together and watch something. MC sat in between Yoosung and Zen, something Saeyoung said he'd be fine with her doing to just help ease the pain off of his friends. He'd honestly expected Zen to try and make a move, but he was respectful and didn't do so. Not that Saeyoung would've minded, the weirdo he is.

MC felt her eyes drift shut, mentally drained from the events of the past two weeks. How had she ended up in this mess? Who knew downloading an app would lead to... this? Three men in her home, all of them so in love with her that when she died in game they took their own lives one way or another. Like it was second nature. She remembered hearing Yoosung even say that he felt lifeless and just... did it.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Yoosung as he watched the television. He didn't notice... But she took in his features and flushed. He looked towards her, giving her a soft, tired smile. She flushed and looked away.

She glanced at Zen for a moment, taking in his surreal features as well.

She looked down to the red head who sat on the floor in between her legs with his back against the couch, even though there was another couch next to the one they were on. She was absentmindedly playing with his hair, feeling the soft, crimson locks in between her fingers. Occasionally she'd tug just a little to mess with him, but he didn't seem to notice. This was the man she knows she's been in love with for the past four years, and it was insane that he was here and they were sharing this moment with two of his closest friends--people who were in love with her. In love.

What was she going to do? They--They cared for her so much. They're perfect beings. Perfect in a strange, not so perfect way. It was contradictory, but... No.

She couldn't think about that.

But, before she could, anyways, Saeyoung's phone started going off. Everyone had known at this point it was the link besides MC's game from their world to hers.

Everyone leaned over, watching as Saeyoung opened the messenger.

Jaehee: Mr.Han please don't do this

Jaehee: Mr.Han, do NOT do this

Jaehee: You're drunk and aren't thinking

Jumin: I know what I'm doing.

"Jumin and Jaehee are the only ones talking." Zen said.

"What's going on?" MC asked, voice hesitant and nervous.

"I think... He's going to do something... stupid?" Saeyoung asked. He went to typed, but it wouldn't allow him to do so.

Jaehee: Mr.Han, come down from there, please.

Jumin: I lost all of my friends

Jumin: All of the RFA is missing

Jaehee: I'm still here,,,

Jumin: You don't like me. I've never treated you well. I never listened to MC when she asked me to treat you better. I never deserved your friendship

Jaehee: You're just going through a tough time right now. Please don't jump. I need you.

"JUMP?! He's going to fucking jump?! From where?!" MC questioned, arms on Saeyoung's shoulder as the four couldn't do anything but watch.

"The C&R building..." Saeyoung muttered.

Jumin: I lost my best friend

Jumin: There's no reason to live anymore.

Jumin: I lost my best friend. My wife. The love of my life. The only one to truly understand me.

Jumin: Luciel betrayed me and took her from me. And he took the rest of the RFA with him. They've all disappeared.

Jumin: I swore if I ever saw Luciel again, I'd kill him with my own two hands, but it looks like I'm going before he is.

Jaehee: This isn't Luciel's fault. Please, don't do this.

Jaehee: MR.HAN NO

Jaehee: MR.HAN DONT DO THIS

Jumin: MC, my love, I'll see you soon.

Jaehee: JUMIN NO

Jaehee: NO JUMIN NO

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

MC broke down into tears. She was a mess of sniffles as she watched. Jumin had died. Yoosung wrapped his arms around her, Zen rubbing up and down her back. Silence hung over the room.

Saeyoung quickly opened the stopwatch app and started it.

"What are you doing?" Yoosung asked.

"Timing how long it takes for him to get here." He said, standing up and stretching.

MC wiped her eyes, standing up.

"I don't even know why I'm crying. He'll be here soon anyways." She said, laughing. "Guess it's just because it's so sad that... Were you guys that upset? What am I saying, you all took your own lives. God, I'm sorry if I've been insensitive it's just--"

"MC, don't apologize! We're here with you now, and just that's enough. I'm glad to see you alive and smiling again!" Yoosung said, Zen nodding and Saeyoung taking her hand in his and pulling her in for a hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her apple shampoo.

A knock came from the door, and MC broke the hug as Saeyoung fished through his pocket to shut off the stopwatch, somehow knowing exactly who was at the door.

'2 minutes and 37 seconds'

MC bit her lip, flashing everyone an anxious smile before opening the door.

"MC? Is that... Is that you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU FOR READING


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you nice people commenting make my day a thousand times better! Have another chapter!! The third in a 24 hour period lol

  The hold Jumin Han had on MC was nothing short of a death grip. She melted against him, hugging him tightly in response. She felt hot tears graze her skin, but otherwise he was silent.

He pulled back, taking her lips against his. She felt so bad making Saeyoung watch this. He pulled away, seeing her eyes gaze into his. She cracked him a shy smile and he took in her puffy eyes from crying just moments before. He held her face in between both of his hands. He kissed her forehead, pulling her tightly against him again.

  Everyone else watched from the living room.

  Jumin opened his mouth to say something, but caught a glimpse of Saeyoung from over her shoulder. She watched as the smile fell from his lips.

  He pulled away, and walked elegantly over to Saeyoung.

  
  In a flash, his fist met Saeyoung's nose and Yoosung and Zen were struggling to restrain him. Saeyoung held a hand over his nose, struggling to stop the blood flowing from it.

  "J-Jumin! Please, don't!" MC cried, and he stopped trying to go after Saeyoung. He brushed himself off, and sent a soft smile towards MC.

  "I missed you, my love."

  "Jesus, bipolar much? You just broke Luciel's nose, dude! What the hell?!" Zen yelled, and Jumin just scoffed.

  "I think after getting my wife killed and causing you all to disappear, I'd at least receive a 'thank you' for doing so. I thought you'd be more grateful."

  MC grabbed a kitchen towel to hand to Saeyoung and an ice pack.

  "God, I'm so sorry..."

  "Nah, it's good, MC. That was better than him killing me like he sad he would." Saeyoung said, voice sounding funny as he held the rag and ice pack to his face.

  "I can't believe you come into her home and punch her guests." Zen said.

  "I see. So this is your home, MC?" Jumin asked, and she nodded.

  "Yeah, um... welcome home?"

 

  
  "Now that you've heard our stories, what's yours?" Saeyoung asked. His voice was a bit nasal as he had paper towel wads shoved in his left nostril.

"You took her with you, claiming it was for her safety from the hacker. She got killed and you got out alive, and disappeared. I got drunk and jumped from the C&R building. Sounds entertaining, but I suppose Yoosung's was more creative." Jumin said, and Yoosung flushed and looked away.

"So two people got drunk and acted impulsively?"

"Make that three." Yoosung and Saeyoung said at the same time.

MC scratched her head.

"So all of you got drunk beforehand?" She asked, and they all nodded.

"Yeah, and funny thing is, is you don't drink, Luciel." Zen said, and Seven tapped his chin.

"Now that I think about it, I don't even know why I started drinking. I just... It was like I dragged myself to where you kept the vodka when you had a bad day. I mean, I was going to do it, it's just..... I don't know." He said.

  "I remember feeling the same way. I don't even remember why I brought it, but I had a small thing of Fireball in my jacket when I drove to work that day. This... I think is too much of a coincidence." Yoosung said. Everyone nodded in agreement. MC stood up and stretched.

  "Our sleep schedule is gonna be sooooo fucked." She said, glancing over to the clock seeing as it was four in the morning.

 

  
  Once again, they fell asleep late in the morning and awoke mid afternoon. MC fell asleep on the couch, letting Saeyoung and Yoosung take her bed. Zen took the couch next to her, and she slept with her head in Jumin's lap as he played with her hair. He didn't sleep much, as he was seemingly well rested from randomly appearing in wherever she was.

  His head raced with thoughts. She wasn't his anymore. She was Luciel's. And, as you'd expect, it tore him up. Even if it didn't really happen, it still happened in his "route" or whatever they called it. He still lost his love and Luciel still ran like a coward.

  But, because she isn't upset at him for it, he want going to be.

  He wanted to hold her again. He went too long without it. He knew she belonged to another man now-- his only love belonged to someone else, and it tore him apart but he must respect it-- so this was good enough for now. He was scared of himself, however, that he might grow greedy and want her. And seeing as how she let him kiss her earlier despite being with Luciel, he was scared she would let it happen when he wasn't in his best judgement.

  He felt her soft, warm breaths hit the inside of his thigh through the fabric of his slacks. Of course he enjoyed the feeling in an innocent sense (that his wife was still alive, well, erm, that MC was still alive), but he'd felt the feeling a million times before on his neck in a not-so-innocent sense. The feeling was burned into his mind and it haunted him.

  He felt her hair-- It was soft, silky, and smelled just like that apple shampoo she loved. He'd offered to purchase her some of the more high end shampoo, but she was happy enough with that shampoo so he didn't press.

  Moments like these.... They fill his heart with love. If... this was all he got.... he was okay with it. At least he had his love back and with him.

  MC couldn't have been happier. Of course it'd be better if it was Saeyoung but... This. She... Did she like it equally as much? Sharing a sweet moment with Jumin?

  What's wrong with her?! She's felt this with four guys... she can relieve herself.

 

 

  MC was up first this time. She smiled at Jumin's relaxed features, draping a blanket over him. Saeyoung was up next, and the two sat outside on her front porch and drank coffee for a bit.

  "I feel like.... even though Zen and Jumin said they respect you and I are a thing, they're gonna make a move on you soon." Saeyoung said, and MC glanced over at him, before taking another sip of her expensive ass bean water.

  "Yeah. I hope you don't mind... Jumin asked if he could play with my hair as that was how he usually fell asleep of something last night so I let him. We didn't do anything else though, but I'm sorry if that's too much." She said. He laughed, and she cocked her head, confused.

  "Dude, I told you, I don't mind sharing." He said.

  "Wait, really?"

  "I mean, the other three are just as in love with you as I am. Hell, we all killed ourselves because we loved you so much and didn't wanna live without you! I couldn't keep you to myself." He said, and she bit her lip. "It's whether or not YOU wanna do it. If you don't want them back, then don't do it."

  "I... That's where I'm struggling. I'm almost positive I do have feelings for them too but it just... it hurts because what if they don't want to share? You're a generous person, Saeyoung." She said, laughing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

  "I know. I know for a fact Yoosung won't care. And I have a feeling, if Jumin ad Zen are as in love as they seem, they won't either. Of course Jumin might not be that fond of it, but the man can't resist you. You're smokin' hot, MC." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

  "So... We will talk to them about it?"

  "Tonight?"

  "Tonight."

  "You should like, tease them a little. It's kinda funny. I'm not kidding. Like, a subtle kiss on the cheek for Jumin. Hold pinkies with Zen. 'Accidentally' kiss Yoosung on the nose."

  "You're lucky I love you."

  "And you're lucky that watching you with another guy turns me on."

  "What?" She asked.

  "What?" He repeated.

  "What?" Yoosung asked from the doorway.

 

 

  "I'm heading to the grocery store! Anyone wanna come?" She called, and she heard everyone yell a "Yes" or a "Yeah". She closed the fridge, seeing as it was empty.  "You're all lucky I have a five seater car." She said.

  "I CALL SHOTGUN!" Yoosung yelled, already halfway out of the house before anyone could oppose. Saeyoung raced after.

  She giggled, and it made everyone else's hearts flutter. Her phone buzzed, and she checked it.

  "YES!" She shouted, Zen and Jumin coming into the kitchen to see what she had exclaimed about.

  "I finally got paid for work I did like, two months ago! I mean, this is great! We can finally get you all some of your own clothes so you don't have to keep borrowing my oversized t-shirts." She said, making Zen smile.

  "You're amazing, babe. I--Uh, I'm sorry, MC."

  "Nah, babe, it's okay." She said, making him flush and stutter. She smiled to her so and grabbed her keys. Jumin walked to the front door and opened it for her, and gave her a charming grin that only she could see. She thanked him.

"You coming, Zen?" She called, and smacked himself in the face, binging himself back to reality.

"Yeah, uh-- ONE SECOND!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHANK YOU FOR READING I LOVE YOU


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um I'm getting somewhere kinda!! this story might be going downhill but I'm trying as hard as I am!! if it weren't for your comments I would've given up by now!! oh, and I saw someone asked for smut? would you all like some?

The trip to the store was funny. Asking everyone what they wanted for the house just ended up with flustered answers from everyone except Saeyoung. Of course they were all used to providing FOR her, so this made them oddly uncomfortable to ask for things that she was going to pay for with her hard earned money.

Jumin, the beautiful man he was, was fascinated by everything. It was quite cute to watch, MC thought, so she'd find herself giggling at nearly everything he did.

But, of course, traveling in a pack of attractive guys didn't come without a few people asking for their number. Luckily, they were all able to say MC was there girlfriend, or, if you're Saeyoung, you pull a flustered Yoosung in for a kiss and tall them to ask his boyfriend for his number.

That action, however, rubbed Zen the wrong way.

"Cheating on MC. Huh." He muttered under his breath. "You're damn lucky you have her, why don't you treat her like the damn princess she is, huh?"

"Me? Cheating? Noooooo. I didn't really kiss Yoosung because I like him. Was just to get these chicks off my back. MC doesn't mind. Besides, that's coming from the only one who didn't marry her in hi timeline."

And of course, that led to Saeyoung bolting and Zen running after, pushing past old women and children. And, like expected, Yoosung, Jumin, and MC could hear his giggling from across the store. MC slapped her face, turning towards the refrigerator section.

Yoosung almost reached for her hand, but then remembered that MC was already in a relationship. With his best friend. He felt his heart shatter in two, but just smiled at her. He looked back to see Jumin was no longer behind the two, but beside her. She didn't notice, but Yoosung saw the most loving face upon his features as he gazed at her.

He could relate to Jumin for once. Seeing as the worlds most perfect woman stood next to them, but was taken but they couldn't help but stare. There was so much beauty in one person.

Yoosung sighed.

"I'm gonna go look for Zen and Luci--Saeyoung. If they haven't already been kicked out." Yoosung said, and she nodded. She gave him a soft smile. She handed him the keys.

"If they've been kicked out, just go to the car." She said. Out of impulse, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"OH MY GOD MC I AM SO SORRY ITS JUST A HABIT IM--"

"Yoosung, it's alright! Don't worry about it, it's okay." She said, and he just responded with an anxious smile as his cheeks turned red and he left in a hurry to go find the other two.

"God, it's so damn cold." MC muttered. Of course it was, she was surrounded by giant refrigerators. What was she expecting?

"I'd offer my suit jacket but I took it off before killing myself for one. I'd wrap my arm around your shoulders and pull you close the way you like, but you're not mine anymore either." He said softly in response. She turned to him, the most pained expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Jumin, I--"

"It's alright, MC. I'm just... very affectionate when it comes to you, and now I can't even embrace you without wanting more and almost becoming greedy." He said, and it's like she could hear his heart break a little more with each syllable.

"Saeyoung truly doesn't mind me--"

"I can't will myself to hold you. It hurts too much knowing you're no longer mine."

"HEY GUYS! They weren't kicked out after all! Just.... Wrestling in the toilet paper section!!" Yoosung said, Zen and Saeyoung on either of his side of him, Yoosung's arms outstretched to keep them from getting one another as Saeyoung continued to antagonize Zen.

"Let's head out before anymore arguments take place and you DO get kicked out."

 

"Dinner? You're taking us to dinner?" Jumin asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah... So what?"

"None of us can pay. It's wrong to make the lady pay. " He said, and she rolled her eyes in the mirror.

"Jumin, you're so sweet and everything, but I promise you this won't be anything."

"SHE'S MAKIN' SIX DIGITS!" Saeyoung shouted. She giggled.

"You may be financially well off, but it's just--"

"Jumin, it's fine! But thank you for thinking of me." She said, and he gave her that shy smile only she ever got to see. He flushed red and turned his gaze away.

Zen, who now sat in the passengers seat, was the physical embodiment of the hearteyes emoji. He propped his head up by his elbow on the console, hut smiling and watching her drive.

Everyone in the backseat was slightly disgusted, Yoosung and Saeyoung making snarky comments to each other across Jumin who sat in the middle. Why was Zen watching MC like that? Can he not respect she's a taken woman?

 

 

After dinner, the five arrived home at eleven. Everyone sat in the living room, a movie playing but they were all too busy in conversation to pay attention.

MC and Seven flashed each other glances, deciding that maybe it was one to bring it up.

"So, um... Saeyoung and I were talking..."

"And we came to the conclusion..."

"That since- how do I say it?"

"Since you were all with her in your routes and are painfully in love that... we don't mind having... an open relationship."

Silence hung over everyone like a thick and fuzzy blanket (which MC wished she had because her personal heater Jumin refused to get close to her in hopes of respecting that she was Saeyoung's.)

"I want this too." She said.

For some reason, those four words made everyone agree it was a good decision.

"I'm... I'm just... I'm still in love with Saeyoung, it's just, over the past few days, I've come to the realization I have feelings for you guys too and it tears me up to know that I'm the one for you guys and... you know."

"Wait, so like, I can kiss you now? So we... are like a thing again, I just have to share?" Zen asked.

"Share... Yeah?"

"Oh, thank God, because I reaaaally wanted to kiss you earlier, like three days ago when we were watching TV, and I didn't do it because you... You know. And when we were in the store today I REAAALLY wanted to hold your hand." Yoosung said, and she just giggled.

"The...Situation will take me quite some time to get used to as I've been told I'm quite possessive, but if is for your happiness I'll do so." Jumin said. She smiled over to him. Saeyoung's fingers interlocked hers.

"For once I'm in the same boat as jerk face over there."

 

"So like, do we get you on a certain day or something?" Zen asked, face propped up by his hand as he leaned on the counter, supported by his elbow.

"No, silly. I want it to be just like a normal relationship. Just... With three others. Worst case it doesn't work out, right?" She said, continuing to wash the dishes.

"Yeah! Oh, and thought I'd let you know, you look reeeaaally cute right now."

"Because I'm doing dishes...?" She asked, continuing to scrub the plate in he hands. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, silly, because your hair is up and I can see those cute little ears of yours." He responded. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He hugged her from behind, and then placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

  She smiled, enjoying the feeling of his muscles against her. Gah, he's so great. It's been five or so days since they all sat down and talked, and it's been full of cuddle from Yoosung, Saeyoung, and Zen. Yoosung was the most cuddly of them all, practically always at least holding her hand.

Jumin on the other hand, has just started warming up to it. Everyone else carried on as if it was like they were together before, married (or in Zen's case, unmarried) and just extremely in love. Jumin was hesitant, knowing he was having to share his love with three others, but knew this was what he truly wanted over not having her at all.

 

  
Everyone else had passed out in the living room some time ago, and MC and Jumin had migrated to her bedroom and sat on her bed. They were close, yes, but they weren't quite touching. Their thighs did, but that was it.

"You're so lovely." He said softly. She smiled and lean her head against his shoulder. He tenses up for a moment, but relaxed by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry this isn't... what you'd expected."

"You're alive and mine. Even if I'm sharing."

"I know you have more going on in that beautiful brain of yours." She said, and he glanced down at her for a moment, before sighing and letting his eyes drift shut.

"You're right that I have a lot on my mind. It's... I don't feel as if it's morally correct, but at the same time, I don't care. You're alive again. I'm alive. We are together and my reputation isn't all over the media here. Not having to work has given me a lot of time to think."

There was a long pause.

"Do you.... Like it here?" She asked.

"Of course. Our situation may not be the most ideal as I'd love to be providing for you instead of the other way around, and I definitely never thought I'd find myself being okay with you sharing your affections with three other men, let alone my closest friends. But, I'm with you. After a month of being without you, I don't mind this. Had I lost anyone else in my life, with you by my side I would've been better in no time. However. I lost you. The only one truly important to me."

She gave him an apologetic look, eyes drifting to the floor.

He kissed her temple softly.

"Don't worry, MC, it's not your fault. Please don't feel guilty." He said, burying his nose in her hair.

"Jumin, thank you... For everything." She said.

"What is there to thank me for? Our life together merely just began. I should be thanking you for opening yourself up to me."

She turned to look at him. He knew what was coming,and pulled her into his lap. Her forehead rested against his. His eyes stared into hers affectionately.

"Do I have permission to kiss you, my love?" He asked, lips brushing against hers with every syllable. She smiled, leaning forward pressing her lips against his. His eyes drifted shut and hers followed suit. Her lips were near perfect for his. He let out a soft groan, hands beginning to roam against the skin of her body. She moaned when he tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. He reluctantly tore his lips from hers. He saw the look in her eyes, that hazy look he could recognize anywhere. He buried his face into her shoulder, groaning loudly.

"That look in your eyes, my love.... I can't. It's making me want to do things to you that will wake up everyone else in this house."

She blushed, feeling his hot breath against her skin through her clothes.

"I-- Uh-- I have that power, um over you?" She asked, and he laughed softly.

"Of course you do. You always have." He said, voice low and hoarse.

"Um, haha...." She nervously laughed. He looked up at her confused.

"Would you like me to satisfy you anyways, my love?" He asked.

"I'm, um... was I good, with you?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, you were very good in bed, but I don't see how that translates to our conversation about whether or not--"

"I'm a virgin, Jumin."

"Oh. OH."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lOve yOu alLllll


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people!! Here's an update for today! I don't know if I'll be able to update again today, but I'll certainly be writing! Thank you all so much for your comments and your kudos!! It means a lot!

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SORRY FOR HOW THIS STARTS**

"She's a what?" Zen asked.

"A virgin!" Yoosung repeated from Jumin.

"Saeyoung, you never 'tapped that'?" Jumin asked, and he gave the three the most embarrassed look. He was red and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Guys, keep it down. She's still asleep but if she hears you she might get embarrassed."

"Wow! I lost my virginity to MC before Saeyoung!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOOSUNG." Saeyoung whined, hiding his face in his hands.

"Jumin, how'd you even find out?" Zen asked.

"We were making out and I offered to--"

"Don't need detail. I'm guessing that you made a move and she told you?" Zen asked, and he shrugged.

"She asked if she was good in bed. I said yes. Everyone here I'm sure can agree except Saeyoung." Yoosung chuckled at what Jumin said, causing Saeyoung to hide further into his jacket.

"Don't teeeeaaaaase meeeeeeee." He whined, and Xen just smirked.

"Zen, how'd you get laid from her if you two weren't married? She was stuck on the mindset of waiting until marriage." Yoosung asked, and he shrugged, stretching.

"I don't know. She got really jealous of a girl that wouldn't keep her hands off me at a party and when we got home, she just kinda took me. Was pretty hot." He said, recalling the memory.

"But, Saeyoung, have you even done ANYTHING with her?" Yoosung asked, and he nodded.

"Um, we had phone sex one time, and I fingered her a few days ago." He said.

"Phone sex? BAHAHA!" Zen laughed, slapping his knee.

"What?!" Saeyoung asked, but even Jumin himself couldn't keep from snickering. Yoosung even started laughing, struggling to contain themselves.

"It's still sex! Kind of!" He defended.

"Sex is putting your dick IN someone!" Zen laughed.

"I'm sorry! I just.... I don't know." He said, beet red from the conversation.

  "MC and I had 'phone sex' quite frequently while I was away for business." Jumin said.

  "Who would've known that Jumin over there would be so open about his sex life." Zen muttered under his breath. Jumin scoffed.

  "You're just upset because you probably only shared one intimate moment with her." He quipped. Zen turned red.

  "O-Oh yeah? So what? I--"

"I think we should let The Virgins have each other before we touch her." Yoosung said, and Saeyoung shot him a glare.

"You're all so mean."

"No, really. I think... I think it's best. We're all really experienced and seemingly had a lot of time with her, so we might be rougher than we should. You're both new to it." Zen said, siding with Yoosung. Jumin nodded.

"God, can I be honest though? My first time with her was so sweet. It was... My first time with anyone at all too. Oh my God and she's so vocal too!!" Yoosung said, and Jumin straightened himself up.

"I had a similar experience with her. Perhaps it's best we not talk about--"

MC stood in her doorway, hearing the conversation from her bedroom. How do guys talk about this stuff and not get embarrassed? They're all talking about how she feels...inside! What the hell?!

"Oh man, I'm telling you. Saeyoung, don't let her cover her mouth. She's loud and man... it's amazing." Zen added.

"She always does that. It's very sad she doesn't believe when I say her voice is beautiful and it's all I want to hear." Jumin said, running a hand through his hair. "I never imagined myself to enjoy sex, but with her it's very hard to abstain from it. But please... Let us abstain from THIS conversation."

The topic was bringing up images to everyone's minds, and to say it wasn't making them... "think" was an absolute lie.

"I love her so much, but I'm waiting for a good time to even think about it. Unlike you guys, I'm completely inexperienced and I don't want to just force her into anything." Saeyoung said. He sighed.

"I know what you're saying. Just let things happen."

MC began to walk down the hall, her sweet face yawning as she walked towards everyone with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She sat on the floor next to Yoosung, laying her sleepy head in his lap.

"Hey, princess." He said softly, running his fingers through her hair. She tiredly smiled up at him. She yawned again. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. He smiled at the sign of affection.

"So, I heard you all agree I'm pretty good in bed?" She asked, and everyone instantly became uncomfortable. She was internally grinning. Saeyoung, on the other hand, knew what she was doing. This gorgeous lady was trying to embarrass them for picking on Saeyoung. He was going to add fuel to the fire.

"Oh, yeah. Apparently you're like, super tight. Huh, guys? It feel good?"

"Saeyoung stahhhhhp you're making me think dirty thingsssss...." Yoosung whined.

"Yes. I'm sure we can all agree you're quite spectacular in bed." Jumin said, and she flushed. Saeyoung had to think of something to embarrass Zen and Jumin..... Jumin truly does have no shame, does he?

"Oh and you're quite loud. Jumin especially enjoys your voice, huh, Jumin?"

"Why yes. I have no issue admitting it." No. Shame.

"What about you, Zen? Heard you have a jealousy kink? You like it when she gets jealous?" Saeyoung asked, and MC started giggling to herself. She sat in Yoosung's lap now, back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"D-Dude! Come on!"

 

  
"Saeyoung, can we snuggle tonight?" She asked, and he nodded, flashing her a smile over his shoulder as he put up a cup in the cabinet next to the sink.

"Of course, cutie!" He said, and she walked up to him and playfully smacked his ass.

"So far... everything's working out." She said softly.

"I never thought I'd be sharing my baby with three other people, but that's okay. We get to snuggle tonight! Oh, and I fixed your broken laptop! I was hoping that next time you're working, I could as well. To... you know, help out a bit for everyone suddenly moving in." He said, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for helping out a while ago. You're great, you know that?" She said, and he pursed his lips.

"I'm great? Um, you're great. And cute. And miiiiine." He cooed, moving to place both hands on either of her sides. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He peppered it with kisses, before pulling away.

"What're everyone else up to?"

"Oh, last time I checked they were in the living room all passed out. Actually, I think Yoosung is up, but I'm not sure. Zen fell asleep with his head on Jumin's shoulder."

"Huh. Those two would be good for each other, even if Jumin is an ass to him all the time."

MC's phone buzzed.

Mom: Ur boyfriend n his friends move in? Haven't seen them leave

"Let's go see my parents. Can you leave a note? I need to get dressed." She asked, and he nodded. He pressed his lips against hers and then to her cheek. She smiled, and parted from him to go get dressed.

Hopefully her parents don't press on anything.

 

When they got outside, she looked to Saeyoung.

"If they ask, they're your friends from work or something and wherever you work that we're sent here for a little and are staying with us because it cheap or something." She said. He took her and into his, and they started walking towards her parents house

"So, are we gonna put on an affectionate show for them?" Saeyoung asked, and she nodded.

"Try and to distract them if they were getting suspicious." She said, and he glanced over at her.

"You know, it's like every time I look at you I fall a little more in love with you?" He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Say that in front of them."

"No, I mean at, MC." He said, and the two stopped. He smiled down at her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you're worried about your parents seeing, we are right in front of the kitchen window where your mom practically lives." He said, and she giggled. He cupped her cheek, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. It was soft. It was warm. It was a kiss from Saeyoung-- a beautiful, passionate one. One that could express a thousand emotions in one small action. It was beautiful. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, honey eyes searching hers.

"You're beautiful, you know that? I know you're probably told that often, but you truly are. I hope it never loses its meaning."

"You too, MC."

The two giggled, walking over to the house.

 

With a knock at the door, her mother opened it. She seemed brighter than usual, graying hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"I hope you two are hungry, made a lot of food. Your father and I have an important announcement to make over dinner. But first, let's talk about your new friends? Why didn't you bring them along?"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option 1 won with 53 votes!!
> 
> Option 1 was..... You'll see this chapter!!
> 
> Option 2 was..... Her father comes out as gay and her parents separate. Her mom becomes super open minded and is extremely accepting towards the five person relationship. 
> 
> Option 3 was..... Her parents became super suspicious and were caught a few times sneaking around the house. This would've ultimately led to a big family fued. 
> 
> Option 2 had 50 votes, and Option 3 had 30 votes (fittingly lol). 
> 
> Beware!! Something I've had several people ask for in this chapter!!

"You're moving?" NC asked, and her mom and dad smiled at each other, and then nodded.

"Yes--Around the world. Your dad and I don't have all the time in the... well world, so we decided we'd do this." Her mom said, and Saeyoung reached down under the table to lay his hand upon MC's thigh. It was an innocent gesture, he swears!

"Because we're.... Never moving back here... We decided that it'd be best to give the house to you. And the timing is well seeing as your friends are staying with you two for an indefinite amount of time at that little house of yours." Her father said. She smiled at her dad.

Saeyoung felt MC go blunt-- Laying her hand just on his crotch. He flushed, looking over at her, seeing as she wasn't even fazed by his lewd act or even the act she was doing.

"So... When is everything happening?" She asked, and her mom shrugged.

"First place we are staying in is Canada. We leave in two days."

MC blinked, taken aback at the rate her parents were leaving.

"Since the house is going to me, are you guys taking any of this to the storage unit?"

"Yeah. We'll leave the basics like the bowls, television, beds... But I'll pack away my decorative pottery. Once we find somewhere we want to settle, I'll have you ship them to us." Her mom said.

MC was relentless when it came to palming Saeyoung. Just the mental image of this happening alone was enough to make him hard, but this... this was terrible. It's only been a few minutes, but he was as hard as possible and upset because he couldn't thrust up into her hand like he wants. That'd be too much of a movement. He could do it maybe one time and brush it off as readjusting how he sat....

So he did.

And also, involuntarily grunted. Her Keyes shot to him.

"Babe, are you okay? Is it your arm?" MC asked, and he thanked God for letting this woman be smart and quick to everything. He nodded, feigning pain as he rubbed his arm. "He sprained his arm yesterday helping me get a glass from the top shelf in my kitchen. When he fell I could've sworn he broke it, but it's just sprained and a little bruised. We're going to the doctor tomorrow for it." MC explained, and her mom pouted.

"Here, honey, I'll get you some painkillers." Her mother said, springing up to go get pain medicine. MC's hand, however, was still in his lap under the table. She gripped him firmly and he yelped, struggling to control himself.

"I'm hurrying, sweetie!"

Her dad stood up, flashing Saeyoung a wink.

The two both questioned what that was for, but said nothing as he excused himself upstairs.

 

"MC!" Saeyoung whisper yelled as the two walked out of her parents house. She just giggled, him flushing as he continued the walk with her with a massive boner.

He let out a whine.

"I can't believe you, MC.... God, I'm so hard right now. I don't think it'll ever go away, especially since I keep looking at youuuuuuuu."

"You touched me first! You should've seen it coming!"

"I want to come! Besides, it was innocent! I swear!" He whined, and she punched him in the arm playfully.

"Dude, you got me worked up by just laying your hand on my thigh, don't do it--"

A sly grin appeared on Saeyoung's lips, and she watched as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"You're also suffering, aren't you?" Saeyoung asked, and she turned away and flushed.

"No."

"You're a liar!" He said, and she took off to her front door. The two started laughing as he chased her into her house.

"What the--"

"Saeyoung, dude! Why are you--"

Saeyoung ignored them, following MC straight past them and down the hall to her bedroom. When he walked in, he couldn't see her. He searched the room, but soon heard the door close and lock, seeing as she was right there. She bit her bottom lip and smiled up at him.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, watching as she  walked forward, placing her hands upon his chest and peering up at him. He felt his cheeks redden, and himself become impossibly harder. He placed both hands on her waist, pulling her chest against his. He leaned down, kissing the expanse of her neck.

  "You've got me all kinds of flustered, Saeyoung." She said, and he laughed against her skin.

  "I've got you? You've got ME. I shouldn't be hard every night just thinking of you." He said against her skin, pressing kisses against it. He paused for a moment, taking in the scent of her.

  "Why haven't you said anything?" She asked, pressing her chest harder against his. He groaned.

  "I didn't want to bother you. It'd always be while you're sleeping that my mind would go south, or I'd dream about it. God, I've had so many wet dreams, I'm surprised I haven't accidentally woken you up with them."

  "What do you think about?"

  "A reoccurring theme is eating you out. For some reason, I can't get it from my head. I'm... God..."!He said, pulling her hips to his and grinding against her slowly. She cried out softly, and he shut his eyes.

  He gripped her ass, pulling her up and laying her on her back on her bed. He stood in between her legs. He bent down, tugging at the collar of her shirt. He let his tongue linger upon it.

  He ground into her, the two both feeling friction from the action. He continued covering her exposed skin with wet kisses, feeling himself as he ground into her.

  "Oh, fuck...." he muttered, pulling up to watch her face    he continued. Her mouth was wide open, head thrown back with silent cries.

  He continued doing so, but eventually she stopped him.

  "What's--"

  She sat up, and leaned forward. She unzipped his jeans, pulling down his boxers. She peered up at him from where he stood. She finally got a good glimpse of his beet red face.

  She studied the hard, protruding member through his boxers. He felt weird under this gaze-- embarrassed kind of, but he knew she was the one to trust with the kind of thing.

  "I've never sucked dick before but in already salivating if that tells you how eager I am to do this." She said, making him groan. She watched as his cock twitched a little through his boxers, but ultimately struggling because it was a little too tight.

  She pulled down his boxers, instantly being hit in the cheek by his dick.

  "OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked, and she giggled and nodded.

  "Are you okay? You're tip is beet red." She asked, taking his shaft in hand.

  "No, I'm super hard and horny right now." He said, and she bit her lip, sending jolts throughout his body. He watched as she stuck out her tongue to flick at the tip. She eyed up, watching his expressions as she continued with her ministrations.

  Randomly, she took him to his hilt, chasing him to let out a loud grunt. She pulled back a bit, so it was comfortable for her again.

  "You just-- How?! You've never--"

  "I've practiced, dude. I knew I was cute and was going to need to know eventually. Why not stun someone on your first time?" She asked, pumping his girth. She licked her lips a bit, before leaning in and licking from the hilt to his tip.

"Agh, fuck." He moaned. "I was--Oh, God, you're good-- But you're so much better than I've--Oh, fuck yes-- could've imagined."

"I watched a lot of porn for this." She said, slowly jerking him off from where she sat on her knees.

"Tell me why hearing you say you watch porn turned me on even more." He said, fisting his hands on her hair. She gazed up at him, never breaking eye contact as she slowly slid his entire dick into her mouth again. She swallowed a few times subconsciously, him grunting in response.

"I can't-- I can't go much longer." He said. He was embarrassed at how short he lasted. Jerking off he could go for a while unless he was in an absolute hurry, but or some reason he was ready to cum in just four minutes.

"Do you want to come in my mouth? You choose where ." She said, and he groaned.

"Get up and take your shirt and bra off. I've always wanted to-- fuckfuckfuck-- come on your tits." He said, and she complied. He slowly jerked himself off to keep up some of the momentum. She lay with her back in the bed, and he picked up on pleasuring himself.

When he came, there was absolutely no shortage in cum. He came at first with thick, thick ribbons all over her chest, panting her name as he struggled to keep himself upright at such a powerful orgasm, but then she took the initiative and kept jerking him off, making him come again as he pleaded for her to stop as he covered her stomach as well.  
  
He gazed down at her, seeing the beautiful image. She smirked over at him as his chest heaved and sweat trickled down his neck.

"Was it good?"

"Much better than I could've imagined. You look so damn good like this." He muttered.

She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To clean up." She said, confused as to why he asked.

"But I haven't done anything for you yet and you're practically drenched in semen."

"Oh well. I gotta make food. Just make it up to me another night, maybe?" She said, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I--I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Love you." She said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her chest and stomach down before walking topless down the hall and into the bathroom.

He quickly got dressed, and walked out.

"I thought she was loud." Yoosung said, making Zen snicker to himself.

"You are just mad I got head before the rest of you."

"I've been getting it for three years." Jumin responded.

"Same." Zen agreed.

"Same." Yoosung added.

"But can we all agree she's hot?" Saeyoung asked, and Yoosung laughed.

"Yeah, we all know it, but we could hear you exclaiming it to her."

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOOSUNG."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smit smot smut smut smut smet


	18. Small Hiatus!!

Hey guys!! I'm at a choral workshop for a little, so I hardly ever have time to write. I'm sorry for not being consistent with the daily updates all you lovely people truly deserve! I love you to bits and pieces!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAACK! I had a great time, and thank you to everyone who left kind comments! It really made me all warm and fuzzy when I came back and saw them haha!!<3

"So, your parents are moving out of that big ass house and letting us move in? Could there have been any better timing?" Zen asked, watching her closely in the mirror from behind, watching as he brushed her hair. She smiled at him through the mirror, feeling his knees weaken.

"Your hair is always so soft, MC." He whispered lowly into her ear, before parting her hair so he could braid it. She was able to watch from the mirror and feel how delicate he was with her. He was catching scent of her lovely shampoo.

"You're always so.... So delicate when it comes to me." She said, and he laughed softly.

"Of course. You're a princess and should be treated as so."

She blushed, and remembered she couldn't hide her face while she was in front of a mirror. He looked so concentrated while braiding her hair, as if it was the most important thing.

"You're so cute when you blush, sweetie."

"I think the reason you like standing in front of a mirror while being with me is so I can't hide my face."

"You're exactly right. We've shared many moments in front of a mirror." He whispered softly. She licked her bottom lip, pondering what could've happened in front of a mirror.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours?" He asked, and she just shrugged. He asked for her hair band, and she gave it to him. "There's something going on in that beautiful mind, I know it." He said, and she just tapped her fingertips upon the sink rim.

"I was just wondering what all we did in front of.... a mirror."

  He chuckled.

  "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked, and she nodded. He blushed and looked to his side for a moment, before turning his attention back to her through the mirror.

  "Let's just say... It's good we were right next to the shower."

He watched as she bit her bottom lip and flushed in the mirror. He pulled her hips flush against his, burying his face in her newly braided hair.

"What was it that you liked about it?" She asked softly.

"Being able to always see you."

 

  
"So we are going to your parents house for dinner? Oh, MC, you look adorable with that braid." Yoosung asked and complimented. She smiled.

  "Zen did it." She said, pulling Yoosung into an embrace. He smiled, closing his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her neck, pulling away. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her.

  "He should be a hairstylist." Yoosung joked, and she giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest.

  "And you should kiss me again." She said softly. He chuckled, bringing her her chin up with his hand gently. He pressed his lips to hers, pulling her hips close to his. She felt him gently grip her butt, causing her to giggle and break the kiss for a moment, before going back to it.

  She noticed he was very soft kisser. She had noticed that Jumin was a very attentive kisser, and Zen was a slightly rougher one by nature. Saeyoung's kisses were mostly chaste, only turning sexual when it came to him wanting some sexual gratification.

  Yoosung, he was just a soft kisser. If he was to try and turn her on, he'd do it with other actions.

  She pulled away.

  "You're very beautiful." He said, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She ran a hand through his hair.

  "You're very handsome."

 

  Everyone was by the door and ready to leave, while MC finished up getting dressed. She walked out and down the hall to see all four of them by the door. Zen's hair was down, and she felt herself begin to drool. God, Saeyoung and Jumin looked so nice dressed up. Yoosung? God, he's so damn hot.

  "You're all..."

  "You okay, MC?" Zen asked, rushing to her side. She nodded, smiling dazedly.

  "Don't come too close or we won't get out on time, because you all look damn fine." She muttered, making everyone laugh. She pulled out her phone, opening the camera application. Everyone got into a position for a picture, huddling together and crouching so her short arms could snap the picture.

  Once she took it, they all left and started walking towards her parents house.

  "My parents... Um, they really only know about Saeyoung and I."

  "Oh, we know. Don't worry about it." Zen said, and she smiled.

  "As much as I'd love to make out with all of you right now, it looks like the only one I can do that with is MC." Saeyoung said, making MC giggle. He took her hand in his.

 

  
  "MC! Dear, come in! Bring in your boys! It's nice to finally meet you all!" Her mother said. MC paid no mind to what her mother said, brushing it off. Zen let go of the door, letting Jumin take the door as he held it open for everyone else. He tried to avoid it, but he couldn't help but stare at his MC's butt as she walked in. Saeyoung noticed and snickered, making Jumin close the door on him.

  "Smells great in here, Mom!" MC said, walking into the kitchen and following after her mom. She already saw a small stack of boxes.

  "I hope you all don't mind I made a bunch of pasta and stuff. I figured that's a safe go-to. Besides, they'll have to get used to it considering you love your noodles." She said, and MC rolled her eyes. Saeyoung wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Everyone else kind of just stood around awkwardly.

"I see the others aren't too keen on PDA?" Her mom leaned in an asked, causing MC to flush.

"What?"

"Hey, I'm MC's father. It's nice to meet all of you dashing young men. I'm sure you're taking care of her?" Her dad asked, and everyone laughed awkwardly, shooting each other glances.

"Don't press! Come, get food." Her mother said, so everyone listened and got food, helping themselves. They went to the large dining table, all sitting down. Her parents sat at the ends, while MC to the right of her mother, to her left sat Saeyoung, Yoosung sitting by him to his left. To Yoosung's left was her father. Yoosung sat directly across from Jumin, and empty chair sat between him and Zen.

Everyone ate quietly for a while, before Jumin spoke up.

"It's quite nice to meet you all. Your daughter has been very kind to let us all stay in her home. Thank you for raising such a kind woman." He said, his smooth talking settling over very well.

"Why thank you. You're Jumin, correct?" Her father asked, and he nodded.

"MC has talked very highly of you all. In all seriousness, I truly do hope you all will take good care of her." Her father said, and he nodded.

"Of course." Jumin responded.

"You know, MC, your father and I had the same thing going when we were younger." Her mom said. Confused, she swallowed and wiped her face with her napkin. She watched and waited intently for her mother to continue, as did everyone else.

Her mother motioned to everyone, and MC was still confused as to what she meant.

"This." She said.

"Mom, I'm afraid I don't get it." She said, and her mom laughed softly.

"We know that they aren't just staying in your house." Her dad said, pushing to conversation a little further.

"Huh?" Zen asked, and her das chuckled.

"Your mother and I, MC, used to 'share a home' with another couple. We did more than share a home, though. We shared ourselves." Her dad said. Saeyoung clasped a hand over his mouth, struggling to contain his laughter. Jumin sat up straight, face deadpan. Zen was beet red, and Yoosung just stared into his lap.

Saeyoung lost it, bursting into laughter.

"AHAHAH---IM SO--HAHAHA--SORRY!! HAHAHAHA!!" He laughed, excusing himself from the room, leaving her and everyone else.

  "So if I'm understanding correctly, and please do, correct me if I'm wrong, you two are under the assumption that we are all partaking in a large sexual relationship?" Jumin asked, causing MC to bury her face into her hands.

  'God, Jumin! Why did you have to say it like that?!' She thought.

  "That's exactly what we are saying. It's good to see she's with such intelligent men."

  "Well, I regret to inform you that she is not engaging in this situation for sexual pleasure. We all are deeply for her and none of us have even touched her in such a manner." He said. Zen nodded.

  "He's right. I think saying we are in love is an understatement." He added, but her father just raised an eyebrow.

  "You sure about that? I'm almost positive her and Goofball over there were getting pretty handsy over there a few hours ago."

  "Their situation is not quite any of our business or quite frankly yours for that matter. I'm sorry, but it isn't polite to pry into your daughter's sex life." Jumin said, and she could almost feel the anger radiating from him, but his tone stayed smooth and Jumin stayed himself, collected and calm. He simply took a sip of wine.

  She was practically shaking, not wanting to see a drunken argument between him and her father.

  But, he just flashed Jumin a grin.

  "Glad to see you truly do care after all."

  MC cleared her throat.

  "So you don't think I'm a whore?" She asked, and her mother just laughed.

  "No, sweetie! Your father and I used to be much worse. We were in a big relationship at some point with six people! Of course that was in college, and it wasn't really quite a relationship. I just kind of 'messed around' with several guys at once. There's more than just that with you all, I can tell." She said. She leaned over to MC. "By the way, I was just wondering as to how you got so many cute ones... Man, the one to my left, Zen, is gorgeous." She whispered. MC laughed.

  "So, where all are you heading for your travels?" Yoosung asked, speaking up for the first time since their arrival.

"Oh, Brazil. We did some research and there is many open relationships there. We've kept in touch with one of the guys me and Dan used to mess around with. He moved there, and we were planning on leaving after MC got married. But... She's in good hands so we decided, the earlier, the better. We aren't getting any younger." Her mom said.

"I'm so confused. You and dad used to mess around with a guy? And I thought you were going to Canada?"

"We told you Canada because we know you're gullible and didn't intend on telling you unless we were for sure you were with the others. And, yes, your father is bisexual."

MC nearly spat out her food.

"Wow, so many bombshells in one night!" Saeyoung said, coming back and sitting back down next to MC. He kissed her cheek.

"How will she recover?"

 

 

"Thanks... for the food." She said, rubbing the back of he neck as she made it to the door. Everyone else followed, saying their goodbyes as they exited.

Once they made it home, MC kicked off her shoes, and banged her head against the wall. Everyone else retired to bed, and Saeyoung went to shower.

"What." Smack. "The." Smack. "Fuck." She groaned. She turned, and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor with her head in between her knees.

"MC, what's wrong?" Jumin asked, sitting next to her.

"God, I'm just... my dad's bi? And my parents used to like, fuck a bunch of people? Like, eight people? Only for sex? How do you do that with someone you don't love?" She asked. Jumin pressed a soft kiss to her head.

"This must be a lot to take in, my love. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"You could... um..."

  
//VOTE ENDED//


	20. Announcement

Hey guys! Long time no see! Well, not really, but I have come to talk a little to you all. Please, be careful about how you take this and don't be upset with me, but I understand if you are.

 

So I haven't been really motivated to write in this story. And, Writer's Block itself is a very common issue, and sure the part of my audience that writes can agree that it's like a bad friend-- It comes and go as it pleases, leaving a lot of problems in it's wake. However, that's not the case quite for me at the moment. I do struggle with Writer's Block quite a bit, but I'm normally more motivated this time of year. So you're probably thinking, "If you're more motivated than usual, why haven't you updated?"

 

Please, don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't think letting you all decide the path of this particular story was a good idea. I originally intended on everyone pouring in to MC and MC's world, and everyone struggling to find a way back to their world where MC was alive. Despite that, once I saw that many of you requested/wanted to see a polyamorous relationship, I wanted desperately to please you all. At the time, I was just at 1,700 reads, and I wanted to please everyone who was reading. So, I created the poll. At first, MC and Saeyoung where winning, so I relaxed and let it happen. But, just as I ended the poll ended, the polyamorous relationship choice had won. I had an internal debate, deciding on whether it was truly a good choice that I had done that. I debated just avoiding it and keeping writing between Saeyoung and MC. But after thoroughly thinking about it, I decided it would be wrong to do so. So I put my big girl pants on, sucked it up, and pushed myself through it.

 

I'm sure by now you've realized the story is basically at a weird standstill in the plot, no longer progressing. Just odd happenings.

 

I've been trying desperately to find a way to work everything out, but I can't. And on top of that, I've struggled with myself on deciding to post this. So if you see it, I've taken probably a long while and decided it be best I tell you all what's up.

 

So, I'm sure you're probably wondering what this has to do with you. Well, **I'm taking a hiatus from this story.**

 

I feel as if it's in my best interest. I'd love to go back and restart from where everything went downhill for me, but I'm afraid that many people who used to read before have left since the story went all weird. Maybe I could find a way to finish off this weird big relationship version, and then finish off this story with MC and Saeyoung how I originally intended. I will be turning my interest back to my original story... If any of you have interest in it, let me know...

 

I sincerely apologize to everyone who was supported me thus far, as I haven't been as truthful as I wished I could've been... I'm sorry I wasn't honest in the beginning-- We could be farther ahead by now.

 

Thank you all for everything, and until next time. I'm so sorry.


	21. UPDATE!!

  I've thought a lot about what to do and where to go with this story. I've come to the conclusion that I'll be rewinding back a bit on this story, and it'll be the original Saeyoung/Reader it was intended to be. 

 

 But, on top of that, I've decided to make a story that is solely based off of you guys. I mean, completely. What'll happen is on this chapter you will pic the genre, the character MC is with, and the setting. The first three people to comment their ideas are the ones others will vote/pic from. For example:

For genre

person 1: fantasy

 

person 2: horror

 

person 3: realistic fiction

 

Anyone else from then on will respond to the comment with a +1 if they're the first person to respond, a +2 if they're the second, and so on. I feel since I have absolutely no clue how that story will be and I don't have it planned, I'll feel a lot better and will enjoy letting the readers take control this time!! I'm very excited to see what you all want.

Publishing for this this story will pick back up in about two weeks, so be sure to subscribe to me to know when the new story is out and to this story to know when it's updated!! Love you all, thank you all so much for being so kind and understanding!!

 

NOW LEAVE YOUR GENRE IDEAS, YOUR CHARACTER TO BE WITH MC, AND THE SETTING!!


	22. PROJECT ANNOUNCEMENT AND PREVIEW!!

  Hey!! I have a project announcement, and at the end is a short preview of the next chapter to be posted next Wednesday.

 

  I was thinking.... How fucking AWESOME would it be to have a team of artists like myself to promote their art through a story? 

 

  Okay, so I know my writing isn't the best and many people can get confused at times or have problems visualizing something. Or, sometimes, you'd just simply like to see something.

 

  I was just thinking about it... Maybe, if me and few others all drew maybe one scene from a story, or maybe even from a few chapters we just draw ONE scene, it'd be an awesome somewhat visual experience for everyone. You don't even need to be professional, anything would help as long as its your best and in somewhat decent quality!!

 

  You'll be fully credited!! I'll link all of the social media you ask at the end of the chapter!! If you're looking to do commissions, this is great opportunity!!

 

  Anything will help!!

 

  If I get a few responses, I'll release all the detailed information and the chapter before Wednesday haha  

 

  If you'd like to help, please email me at

MDArtProject@gmail.com with a work of yours!! It's just to give me an idea of what all epicness we can achieve  :)  

 

 

 

 The original story will branch from chapter 12. This takes place here, where Yoosung comes in. 

 

  
Yoosung was at the door. Shaking. Frantic. Yoosung. Poor thing was a crying mess, scared and lost.

  "MC!" He yelled, running towards her and wrapping his arms around her, clutching her tighter than humanly possible.

  "Dude, let up. Her eyes are bulging." Zen said, scoffing.

  Yoosung let go, clutching her cheeks in both of his hands.

  "I can't believe you're... Alive." He whispered, before going back and holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

  "Didn't know he had that much strength in him." Seven muttered, watching from where him and Zen stood.

  "Hey, um..... Yoosung... I can't....Breathe."

  "OH YES, YOU'RE RIGHT. I AM SO SORRY."


	23. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //picks up from the end 11//
> 
> !!ACTUAL UPDATE CRAZY I KNOW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ITS LATE I FORGOT TO PUBLISH BECAUSE IVE BEEN HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING MY OTHER STORY "TO PREVENT ANOTHER DISAPPEARANCE" BC IT'S A JUMIN HIGH SCHOOL AND HE'S HORMONAL AND BLUSHY SO UM IT'S SO FUN TO WRITE

 

 

  
  Yoosung was at the door. Shaking. Frantic. Yoosung. Poor thing was a crying mess, scared and lost.

"MC!" He yelled, running towards her and wrapping his arms around her, clutching her tighter than humanly possible.

"Dude, let up. Her eyes are bulging." Zen said, scoffing.

Yoosung let go, clutching her cheeks in both of his hands.

"I can't believe you're... Alive." He whispered, before going back and holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Didn't know he had that much strength in him." Seven muttered, watching from where him and Zen stood.

"Hey, um..... Yoosung... I can't....Breathe."

"OH YES, YOU'RE RIGHT. I AM SO SORRY."

  
  Yoosung didn't take the news well. He took it better than they expected, but it was like you could literally see his heart shattering before you.

MC tried her best to give him space, but she wasn't sure that was even the best thing to do either. He might look at it wrong and think she's avoiding him, or....

'Hey, MC, it's okay. You had to do it for the both of you. You and him, and Saeyoung.' She thought to herself.

She looked over her shoulder from where she stood in the kitchen, to see Saeyoung tinkering with his phone.

"Is it working again?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Not at all. The screen won't even show up to show that it's dead." He said, before placing it down onto the counter.

"That's weird how it just started working all of a sudden. Is Yoosung's still working?"

"Not at all. Right after the call ended, his bricked up and did the same that you said yours did when we met.... Hm." He said, before sighing.

"I wish we could just... figure this shit out." He muttered, glancing over again at the device before walking up behind MC.

"I wish it'd work, my phone, that is. Played a big role in our relationship..." he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Me too." She said placing her hands over his, leaning her head back and into him. He pressed his lips against hers, sharing a kiss before she reluctantly pulled away.

"Can't right now. If I kiss you I'll want more, and we shouldn't.... At least not while I'm a fresh wound for them." She said, referring to Zen and Yoosung. He nodded, pulling away, and leaning against the counter.

"So, uh... if that's how it'll be for a while... you might wanna buy some lube. And more tissues."

"SAEYOUNG!"

"I'M JUST BEING HONEST!"

 

 

"I just... It hurts. A lot." Yoosung muttered to Zen, running his hands through his hair over and over again, sniffling and shaking a little as he slowly recovered. He'd had nothing short of a breakdown. "To know... She's alive... and she's not even mine..." he muttered.

Zen knew exactly what he was feeling, but it seems he was a bit better at controlling his emotions-- not that Yoosung's reaction wasn't valid.

"I know. Hurts like hell." He muttered, sitting next to him. "She's great. And she's his."

Yoosung felt his eyes well up again, and he gripped his knees tightly.

"I can't, Zen. I can't breakdown in front of her because she... she doesn't deserve to feel guilty about it. I shouldn't make her, anyways."

"Heh, yeah." Zen said, laughing sadly. "I kissed her so many times, but she felt too bad she didn't say anything. She feels guilty enough as it is." He said, running his hands through his loose hair. He hadn't put it up yet, leaving his locks down and upon his shoulders. "Hell, I even made out with her, and she just... She's not a slut. I'm not trying to say that." He clarified, watching Yoosung's expression.

"I know for a fact she'd push any man jumping on her that wasn't us or in our situation off in a heartbeat." He said, sighing. He laughed sadly. "She just... didn't want us hurting more than we needed to, you know?"

"I know what you're saying.... We both know she's very loyal, hah. In my 'route', or whatever," he started, running his hand through his hair again, sniffles following, "she... she, uh, well.... a guy from her work kept making advances. She'd smile and tell him no. One day he leaned in to kiss her and she pepper sprayed him."

The two laughed, but the sadness was still very evident in the voice.

"Yeah, MC, she's something..." Zen said, finding himself smiling. He looked out the window of the office, over Yoosung's head. "She's such a goofball. Always somehow finds good in a situation. I'm sure she'll find something good from this." He said. He bit his lip, glancing down at the pale, carpet floor for a moment.

"I love her, and always will, even if she was never really mine."

 

"Mine?" Saeyoung asked, pointing to his girlfriend. An older woman had asked if MC was his at the grocery store the two were at. She continued scanning things, before she promptly nodded. MC continued to look over and double check the grocery list.

He leaned in, to whisper.

"I have a massive crush on her."

"She's beautiful."

"Oh, tell me about it! Her hair, LET ME TELL YOU, is the SOFTEST--"

"Softest?" She asked, looking over her shoulder as her interest was peaked at the word. She didn't know what they were talking about, but something about hearing 'softest' engaged her.

"Softest toilet paper. Three ply?" The grocer asked, and Saeyoung nodded exaggeratedly.

"Ohhh yeah. Some good stuff. Feeeeeeelsss reeeeaaaaalllll niiccccceeeee." He said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. The woman winked at him, making him smile as he put the bags in the cart.

MC rolled her eyes, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling out her card.

"You doofus." She muttered, swiping it. The grocer laughed, before shooting Saeyoung yet another wink. He gazed over at her lovingly. His? He thinks yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaHhhh onLy oNe mastUrbatiOn joKe
> 
> And I'm sorry it's so short ughhhh;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/leave Kudos if you'd like me to continue this!!!


End file.
